


Stories Untold

by rev_eeriee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Rated Explicit because this is probs gonna have some smut eventually, less than 3000 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_eeriee/pseuds/rev_eeriee
Summary: A collection of “less than 2000 words” ficlets that I write when I crave for something different. No discernable theme. A lot of these are ficlets that I wrote a long time ago. I just think it’s kinda messy if I post them by themselves, since I’m a neat freak with this kind of stuff.[See Full Table of Contents in the Notes]19.	Goodbyes are Not Forever [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] –  Timeloop AU20.	Lost [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] –  Hopes Peak Academy AU21.	Oil Burns and Kisses [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] –  Serial Killer AU22.	Fools [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] –  Hanahaki AU23.	Her Name [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] –  Random HPA AUMost Recent: Her Name - Random HPA AURelationship/s: Momota Kaito/Ouma KokichiSummary: /nām/ a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to.





	1. End Game - Hopes Peak Academy AU

**Author's Note:**

> TABLE OF CONTENTS
> 
> 1\. End Game [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] - Hopes Peak Academy AU  
> 2\. Living [Ouma Kokichi & DICE] - Hanahaki AU  
> 3\. Reawakening [Amami Rantarou & Yonaga Angie] – Killing Game AU  
> 4\. On Rings and Dummies [Iruma Miu/Ouma Kokichi] – Random HPA AU  
> 5\. Kinship [Amami Rantarou/Shinguuji Korekiyo] – College/Modern AU  
> 6\. Distance [Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito] – Random HPA AU  
> 7\. Under the Stars [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Serial Killer AU (18+)  
> 8\. Sleepwalking [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Killing Game AU  
> 9\. Maybe [Iruma Miu/Ouma Kokichi] – Random HPA AU  
> 10\. Matchmaking [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuuichi] – Random HPA AU  
> 11\. A Long Night – [Amami Rantarou/Shinguuji Korekiyo/Kiibo (Human)] - Church of RKK AU [18+]  
> 12\. If I Say I Loved You – [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] - Hanahaki AU  
> 13\. Catching You – [Amami Rantarou/Harukawa Maki] - Random HPA AU  
> 14\. Morning Exercises – [Amami Rantarou/Momota Kaito] - Random Dangan Salmon AU [18+]  
> 15\. Suspicious [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – AU of Dangan Salmon AU  
> 16\. Melody [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Canon Divergence  
> 17\. Hurting [Momota Kaito/Iruma Miu/Ouma Kokichi] – College/Modern AU  
> 18\. Knives [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Talentswap AU  
> 19\. Goodbyes are Not Forever [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Timeloop AU  
> 20\. Lost [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Hopes Peak Academy AU  
> 21\. Oil Burns and Kisses [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Serial Killer AU  
> 22\. Fools [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Hanahaki AU  
> 23\. Her Name [Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi] – Random HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMOTA-CHAN!!!!
> 
> So this is kinda short, unfortunately, but I can't just let Momota's birthday go past me without making a fic for it right?! Right! I was planning to make this idea into a longer fic, but I only found out Momota's REAL birthday two days ago, and my misinformed ass didn't have the time to write something longer. So yeah! I hope this is still enjoyable. :3 
> 
> Fun fact: This happens in the same AU as my fic Curiosity. Just way, waaaay into the future.

“If Momota-chan can beat me in chess, _maaaaybe_ I’ll consider giving him his birthday present.”

Momota scowled. Ouma is in front of him situated in the _other_ couch, smirking devilishly, sitting as if it was a makeshift throne. Momota had a suspicion that _that_ is exactly why Ouma loved that couch and practically begged him to buy it when they shopped for apartment furniture nearly two years ago. He really couldn’t complain, Ouma _does_ look quite dashing when he’s in Supreme Leader mode (not to mention that he was wearing his DICE uniform at the moment) but the little shit didn’t have to know that and get his ego any larger.

In front of them lay a chess board. A chess board with _glass_ pieces. Momota vaguely remembered seeing this in the DICE headquarters the last time he stopped by. Ouma rarely splurges on buying things he liked (unless he’s going to make someone else pay for it, of course), so he had a nagging feeling this chess board was some sort of gift from the DICE members. The thought made him smile.

“Momo- _chaaaan,_ stop stalling and tell me if you’re up to it! Or are you too much of a chicken to play a match with little old me?”

Just like that, the smile was gone and the scowl was back in effect. Is the guy _really_ serious about this? How does he expect Momota to beat him in _chess_? “This isn’t fair at all.” He argued.“You should’ve made your game something we're both good with, like, I dunno… milk puzzles or something.”

Ouma snickered in a way that was both cute and fucking aggravating. “Chess is _easy,_ Momota-chan.” He teased.

“For you, maybe!” He said indignantly.

“It’s not my fault Momota-chan is too simple-minded! I play chess with Saihara-chan and Amami-chan all the time!” The Supreme Leader, replied as he tilted his head innocently, before his expression turned more dejected. “What, you can’t play my favorite game with me? Even if I’m your _boyfriend_? M-Momota-chan?! That’s so mean!” Crocodile tears were already edging at his eyes. Momota rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and make the first move already, you dipshit. If you don’t have a present, you could have just told me. Not make me play some game I obviously can’t win.”

Ouma giggled as he took his pawn and moved it two spaces toward him--- the usual opening move. “Nishishi. You just need to capture the white king, Momota-chan!” He said as he poked the king piece on his side of the board. “How hard can it be?”

Insanely hard, apparently. Three matches later, Momota was already feeling frustrated. Ouma was merciless, he didn’t look like he wanted him to win at all. Every time Momota makes a good move, Ouma counters it with something even _better._ That was when Momota started observing the chessboard less and Ouma more. The Supreme Leader had an air of nonchalance about him, sometimes teasing and prodding the shit out of him whenever he gets the smallest advantage in the game--- but his shoulders seem… more tense than usual. Why? It almost makes Momota feel as if he _didn’t_ want to give the astronaut his birthday present. As if this whole chess game idea was just a ruse to stall time.

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that maybe… maybe he forgot Momota’s birthday. Maybe he didn’t have a present at all. While that was a bummer, Momota really wouldn’t mind…. Well, he kinda _would,_ since Ouma never forgot special occasions before, but if Ouma just stopped this charade and admitted it maybe they could just go out on a date. Momota sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

“Kokichi, look. If you forgot to get me a present, I won’t get mad.” He assured him.

Ouma stared at him incredulously, looking genuinely offended. “Does Momota-chan really think I’m that bad of a boyfriend?”

Okay… so if it’s not that, why is Ouma so tense? Why is he so hesitant?

The game continued, and his questions remained unanswered. Momota sighed heavily as he lost for the nth time, groaning dejectedly. _Capture the white king._ Why is it so fucking hard? When he started to suggest them to stop, it was _Ouma_ who looked vaguely disappointed, making him feel even more confused. _If he wants me to win, then he should just let me!_ But he wasn’t letting him. _Capture the white king._ It was probably the frustration that’s making his judgement falter, because the next game had him losing within five turns. _Capture the white king._

Suddenly, it clicked. A thought occurred to him. _Capture the white king…_

He stared at Ouma. Ouma cocked an eyebrow. “Momota-chan?”

A grin made its way to his lips as he suddenly stood up, catching Ouma by surprise. The next moment, he was already walking over and lifting the Supreme Leader by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder as he started walking towards the bedroom.

“Momota-chan?! What---“ Ouma squirmed, sounding genuinely confused. Momota laughed.

“Capture the white king, right? I won’t even have to play that shitty board game if I just take you.” he said, a little proud of how witty this solution was. He tossed Ouma on the bed, and Ouma _squeaked_ as Momota pushed him down and kissed him, sweet lavish kisses that left the Supreme Leader breathless. When Momota pulled back, his eyes were sparkling. “Right? My white king?”

Ouma flushed, but he giggled. “Momota-chan, that’s so cheesy.”

“But it’s true. So just give me my goddamn present.”

That seemed to snap Ouma back to reality, to their agreement. His expression fell, and for a moment he looked uncomfortable, biting his lower lip idly. Suddenly, he looked away. “I lied. I _really_ forgot to get Momota-chan a birthday present.”

If he said that earlier, Momota would have believed him. Now, not so much. Momota gave him a look. “Kokichi. I know you’re lying _now._ Honestly though, what’s bothering you? I don’t get it.”

Ouma was silent for a long while. Momota leaned down and pressed kisses on his jaw, humming contentedly, waiting for him to get more comfortable, waiting for him to open up. He had been his lover long enough to know that forcing him to speak would only lead nowhere.

“If…” Ouma licked his lips. “If _I’m_ your present, would you mind?”

Momota frowned as he leaned back and stared at him. “What do you mean?”

Ouma swallowed hard as he pulled down his scarf. There, on his neck, a silver chain gleamed, and on its pendant was a ring. The ring didn’t look like much, just a simple silver band, but as soon as he saw it, Momota’s world stopped. He just stared, dumbfounded.

“Happy Birthday.” Ouma said, blushing to the roots of his hair. “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Momota would say yes XD


	2. Living - Hanahaki AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma Kokichi & DICE, Ouma Kokichi & Tsumiki Mikan, Ouma Kokichi/Any Male Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago. PAINNNNN… I’ll just cry in the corner okay.

Small cracks in a white ceiling, looking almost akin to the ridges of a milk puzzle piece, running along the length of the room. Ouma stared blankly, his hair softly blown by the wind coming from the open window, the sunlight streaming through the semi-transparent curtains, bathing his room in a yellowish glow. He took a deep breath. He felt fine. He hasn’t felt fine for a long, long while… He closed and opened his fists, but the action lacked strength. He felt tired, really tired. He closed his eyes.

“O-O-Ouma-san… a-are you… feeling well?” Stuttering. A familiar voice. Female. He opened his eyelids and he was greeted with the sight of a young woman with choppy dark hair, looking anxious as she smiled uneasily at him.  _ Huh.  _ Ouma thought, trying to recall her name. Tsumiki Mikan, Ultimate Nurse.

He smiled softly. “Tsumiki-chan. Good morning.” He greeted, normally.

Tsumiki’s eyes widened as she pressed her hands together nervously. “G-Good morning to you too, Ouma-san. H-How do you feel?”

_ Numb.  _ Ouma stared at the ceiling again, blankly. He took a deep breath again, and he shivered. The air in his lungs felt so  _ good _ , so  _ fucking  _ good--- he sighed in relief. “It’s done, isn’t it?”

Tsumiki nodded with a smile. “Yes. In just a few days or weeks, you’ll recover your strength, and your wounds would heal. We have already informed Kirigiri-san of your absence.”

Ouma nodded, wincing at the pain in his chest when he shifted in his hospital bed.  _ Numb.  _ He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. In the back of his eyelids,  _ he  _ was there, but strangely, Ouma didn’t feel anything. Not the burst of unadulterated longing, nor the flash of sharp, physical pain. He was just…  _ numb.  _ He didn’t like this feeling. This feeling of emptiness. This feeling of  _ numbness. _

But he was  _ breathing.  _ He was  _ living. _

In the back of his mind, he was asking.  _ Did I do the right thing? _

But when Tsumiki opened the door to let his visitors in, when his subordinates came at his bedside, the two younger girls crying and sobbing, the rest looking grim and teary-eyed but utterly, utterly  _ relieved----  _ Ouma felt a burst of familial love overtake him, because he’ll do anything and  _ everything  _ for DICE. Anything and  _ everything  _ for his family. He grinned, outstretching his arms like he expected a hug, as he regarded his followers: all white shirts stained with blood and checkered scarves stained with tears.

“Nishishi, you all look like a mess!” he said cheerfully, giggling. “Stop crying, you bastards, your beloved Supreme Leader is  _ alive _ !”

That only made the girls cry even harder. The room was silent except for their sobs, because they all understood what it cost him just to stay alive.

Ouma was grateful none of them brought him flowers. He  _ despised  _ them. 


	3. Reawakening - Killing Game AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami Rantarou & Yonaga Angie, Amami Rantarou & Life (LOL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scene. Set in the same universe as “From Beyond the Grave”. This was meant to be the first scene in the first chapter, but it wasn’t working for me. So yeah.

Death is constant. Death is absolute. It does not bend, nor does it waver. It does not pick and choose. It shouldn’t. It _mustn’t._ That was how things were supposed to be; it was the logic that makes the world behave as it is. And yet, in this school where a sentient teddy bear claims to god upon, a dead man opened his eyes.

The first thing he remembered was his name: Amami Rantarou.

The next thing he remembered was watching a ball fall, the sound of his skull cracking from a force from nowhere, intense pain raking through his entire body as he fell to the floor, blood spilling underneath him, his last breath ---

He threw up, making a mess all over the sheets. His green eyes darted around the room, the fight or flight instinct overwhelming him for a few precious seconds, as his mind tried to make sense of where he was. He was… in a room --- his bedroom?--- no. He didn’t have a proper bedroom in years since he’s been travelling all over the world --- no! This place is familiar, so familiar. Suddenly, like an old computer getting a search hit, it clicked.

_Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles._

Amami took a shaky breath. In his head the memories began to realign themselves, like a metaphorical jigsaw puzzle. But something wasn’t right. Too many pieces were missing. The picture didn’t make any sense. All he knew, all he understood, was that something was very, _very_ wrong. He could feel it to the tips of his fingers. He could feel it in the unfamiliar way air passed through his lungs, the sound of his steady heartbeat. This was _wrong._ This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. He wasn’t supposed to be breathing. His heart wasn’t supposed to be beating. Because he’s dead. He _was_ dead. He was supposed to be dead ---

The stench of his vomit clung to him, making him feel sick. He stared at the stained sheets blankly. Corpses don’t throw up. Corpses don’t feel sick. Corpses don’t…

…scream.

He was vaguely aware of the door opening, someone entering the room, watching him, approaching. He clung at his body, scratching at his arms--- pain. Blood. Corpses don’t bleed. He shut his eyes as he gasped, hyperventilating. Corpses don’t breathe. Oh god, oh god, this is so _fucked up, what is happening, what is happening---_

Arms. Around him. Coaxing him. A yellow coat. Silvery locks of hair. She was all dark skin and bright blue eyes and comforting, hypnotic smiles. Finally, he found himself relaxing in her embrace, his eyes drifting close, as she whispered in his ears lovingly. “Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay, Rantarou. Welcome back to the living world.”

The living world. Amami could not think of a more horrible place.

 


	4. Kinship - College/Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami Rantarou/Shinguuji Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suicide Attempt Mentioned
> 
> Set in the same universe as “Beneath the Starlight”. So if you don’t know that story, you might get a little confused. Sorry. XD

 

It all started with a suicide attempt.

Amami Rantarou has always considered himself a reliable older brother. He was caring but strict, and incredibly thorough. All his sisters are well taken care of. Bedtimes are set, no sweets after six, and bedtime stories are only for those who behave themselves, which is usually…  _ everyone.  _ Ryouko usually helps him take care of their younger siblings (god bless that girl), and they were used to taking care of things with little help from their family servants, like clockwork.

_ Kokichi  _ came into their lives when Rantarou was twelve. Their father adopted him suddenly. Rantarou understood his reasons, and he did feel bad for the kid… but it was still a little unsettling. Kokichi treated him like a  _ stranger,  _ but Rantarou was determined to be protective of him, just from seeing the things he went though.  Kokichi deserved happiness after everything, he knew.

The boy was a silent kid. He eats when told, sleeps when told. He gets agitated sometimes, but he usually spends his time in his room, so this rarely makes any commotion. The girls were a little apprehensive around him, since he never even tries to socialize. He usually just stared at nothing while playing with his hair…

Kokichi was making art recently, the maids said. When he asked for scissors, Rantarou didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t hand it to him. Who would have thought he’d use it to cut his hair, fashion the bedsheets into ropes, and try to hang himself?

Amami Rantarou has always considered himself a reliable older brother. Until that day.

He didn’t remember the trip to the hospital, but somehow he was already there, anxiously gripping his shirt. Ryouko was too young to be allowed in, even if she insisted. She was only seven. Their father was too busy to come. Their mom too resentful to care. So he stayed there in the emergency room along with their butler, who insisted that he sleep, to no avail. They waited… and waited. And waited.

A boy with a medical mask asked if he could sit beside him. Apparently he was waiting as well. He let him.

The clock ticked idly by.

The boy’s hands were shaking. They were covered in bandages, for some reason, though Rantarou idly noted that there seem to be no evidence of blood seeping underneath. The boy wasn’t a patient. He was waiting for the doctors to finish examining the girl on the bed beside the unconscious Kokichi, he realized. They looked awfully similar. Long, flowy black hair. Pale, delicate-looking skin. Vibrant, golden eyes.

“Is that your sister?” he found himself asking. His voice quivered. He didn’t realize his hands were shaking too.

The boy seemed to startle as he looked back at him with wary eyes. Eventually, he replied. “Yes.”

Silence. Strange encounters can blossom into unique bonds. And in that moment, the two boys sitting close to each other, shaking hands inches apart, staring at the siblings whom they care for get devoured by white sheets and medical apparatuses and staff in green and white… a certain kinship has formed, bringing them both some comfort. Hoping their loved one would live. Hoping they would be okay. Hoping they’d survive…

Amami reached his hand out and squeezed the boy’s hand.

The boy squeezed back.

  
  



	5. On Rings and Dummies - Random HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma Kokichi/Iruma Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By “Random AU”, I meant that this is just a random AU I thought up on the spot. It’s not part of the AUs I actually put effort in creating.
> 
> This is a snippet I’ve joked with my friend Ran a long time ago… now I decided to make it a ficlet, lol. Oumiu is such an underrated ship, honestly. With some people claiming that “Ouma is gay and shipping him with girls is homophobic” (I strongly headcanon Ouma as pan, okay, when I consider his personality it just seemed more fitting) and “Oumiu is a crack ship that only kinky fucks would like”--- I want to prove that Oumiu is so much more than that. I wish with this drabble I can show you guys how sweet and nice and cute Oumiu could be… if people would just give it a chance.
> 
> In other words: here’s the Oumiu FLUFF (kinda, but can you really avoid the sexual undertones with this ship? Lol) that nobody asked for but the world deserved. Inspired by Iruma’s love hotel event.

Sometimes Iruma could  _ really  _ be a fucking handful.

Ouma sighed heavily as he tugged at the handcuffs that restrained him on the bed (kinky, but he’s not interested right now), staring up at Iruma with the most uninterested and  _ bored  _ look he could muster. The intensity of his gaze was enough to reduce the inventor into a flustered mess, as if it was Ouma who was straddling her by the hips and not the other way around, and Ouma knew it’s because Iruma  _ knew _ that she had done something out of line, something she  _ shouldn’t  _ have, that she’s been a bad girl and she’s going to regret it the next time Ouma gets his hands on her. The thought was probably enough to turn the inventor into a moaning mess, but the fact that she wasn’t blushing and whimpering like a slut right now genuinely concerned the Supreme Leader. His expression blanked as he stared at her, tilting his head a little bit before making a smile so sweet Iruma would probably catch diabetes.

“My beloved Iruma-chan,” he drawled out sweetly, before he dropped all the pretenses and deadpanned. “What the  _ fuck  _ is the meaning of this?”

“E-Eeeek! I’m sorry!” the inventor immediately keened, apologizing. “I-It’s just that… it’s been five years since we graduated from Hope’s Peak. A-And… three years since we started… d-dating. So isn’t it about time?” As she said that, she ran her hand down against Ouma’s chest, in a way that was almost seductive, a way that  _ almost  _ affected Ouma. But he clicked his tongue as if he was scolding a dog and the Iruma immediately retracted her hands. The message was clear:  _ not in the mood right now.  _ Any other time, he could have relented, watching Iruma try to dominate him (and fail horribly) would have been pretty cute and amusing, but the inventor had something on her mind, he could tell. Something he needed to get to the bottom of.

“About time for what?” he pressed, expression blanking. He couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting this for some time now. And when Iruma replied, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Cuckichi, you need to knock me up!” she hollered, desperately.

Ouma cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. Iruma whimpered. He took it as the chance to retort. “Iruma-chan, I don’t  _ need  _ to knock anyone up. Especially not a whore pig  _ slut  _ like you---“

“ _ Ngghh…. ah! _ ” Iruma moaned obscenely. Ouma cursed the fact that he was a man with needs and found that sound to be insanely  _ hot.  _ Instead he tried to distract himself by glancing above his head and staring at his fingernails as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. As soon as her episode passed, Iruma was stuttering again, trying to explain herself. “B-But! Even if I’m a whore pig slut…” she trailed off, whimpering at the insults. Ouma nearly giggled _. God, she really likes being degraded doesn’t she? What a fucking weirdo.  _ “I don’t want you to leave me, shitty shota! So we gotta make a baby! So you’ll never  _ ever  _ leave me---“

Ouma sighed patiently.  _ And so it happens.  _ “Iruma-chan, I won’t leave you.” he said patiently, which was a feat. He didn’t know he had this much patience until she started dating Iruma ‘Abandonment Issues’ Miu.

“I saw the way you look at that fucking ass-tro-nut! Him and his stupid fucking hair!”

_ Click. _

“Need I remind you we’re in an  _ open relationship  _ and you and your thirsty ass is the one who told me to pursue him because you think, and I quote ‘that motherfucker must pack a big junk’?”

_ Click click click click. _

“T-That’s beside the point!”

_ Click. Click. _

“You’re the best inventor of the century. I  _ need  _ you for world domination. Dating you is practically an investment, Iruma-chan. Nishishi.”

_ Clack _ .

“B-But---“

Ouma innerly celebrated as he put his lockpicks back where it was pinned against his scalp, right where he needed it in times like this. The lock had already opened effortlessly, and the best thing was: Iruma didn’t even realize it. At least until Ouma was already upon her, smirking like a Cheshire cat as he captured her lips in a  _ sweet,  _ chaste kiss--- something that, to his wonder, makes the inventor melt  _ more  _ than a wild, passionate tongue-on-tongue action could. When he pulled back, Iruma was speechless, blushing so hard her face was darker than her strawberry blonde hair. She kinda looked cute, but of course Ouma would never mention that. He simply giggled as he pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, making her flush further, and Ouma leaned in and whispered in her ear, seductively.

“If Iruma-chan wanted to get filled and impregnated by my come  _ so badly  _ I won’t complain. But we talked about this before, and kids aren’t part of our gameplan until five more years into the future,  _ riiight?” _

Iruma whimpered, realizing he was right. Ouma made a sympathetic smile as he ran his fingers through her hair. Iruma was always so brash and vulgar, it was easy to forget that she’s gone through so much  _ bullshit _ , just like him. He took a lock of her hair and kissed it affectionately, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something bad when he caught her staring.

He wasn’t really planning to do this until much,  _ much  _ later, but if it would help… if it would give Iruma some solace somehow…

He grinned. “So, since making Iruma-chan preggers is out of the question, why don’t we do something else instead?” he suddenly perked up, smirking devilishly. Iruma huffed, displeased, as Ouma shimmied his body out from under her, so she wasn’t straddling him anymore.

“What? I’m not interested anymore, shitty shota!” she snapped, obviously a little miffed about getting rejected. Ouma felt his grin widen, that attitude would change soon.

“Hmm~ I see. So Iruma-chan isn’t interested. That’s too bad…” he said as he rummaged through the bedside drawer, getting the small velvet box he had hidden there months ago. As soon as Iruma saw it, her eyes widened like saucers, looking as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. Ouma opened the box and frowned dejectedly at the ring inside, crocodile tears edging at his eyelids. “Iruma-chan doesn’t love me after all. I feel so  _ rejected!  _ After all the effort I took in picking a ring…” he clutched at his chest, pausing dramatically, before he suddenly grinned like the troublemaker he was. “Oh well. Can’t be helped. Bye-bye ring!” And with that he snatched the ring from the box, ran towards the window, opened it and made a big throwing motion---

Iruma  _ shrieked.  _ “Wait! Wait, I want it! I want it, Cuckichi!”

Ouma blinked innocently, but inside he was bursting with laughter, and they both knew it. He put a finger on his cheek. “Huh? But Iruma-chan said she’s not interested, did she change her mind?”

“ _ Yes!” _

Ouma giggled. “Well, too bad! The ring is gone. Maybe if Iruma-chan finds it---“

The inventor was out of the door before he could even finish his sentence, leaving him in the dust. As soon as she did, Ouma bit his lip, unable to stop a stupid grin as he jumped back down on the bed, taking the velvet box and placing the ring back where it was. Ouma didn’t really throw it, Iruma was just a dumbass. If she only paid more attention, she would have noticed.

“Dumb Iruma-chan.” Ouma whispered fondly, as he gave the ring a small, sweet kiss. “Can’t wait to see this on her finger, if only she’d stop being such a dummy.” He chuckled at that, before he hid the box in a different spot, standing up and deciding to go downstairs for breakfast. Most likely, by now, Iruma would already be making some inventions to help her find the phantom of a ring Ouma threw out from their bedroom window.

The Supreme Leader smiled. No doubt, today was going to be plenty interesting. 


	6. Distance - Random HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: how dare you write oumiu and NOT write momomatsu  
> Me: oh shit u right
> 
> So basically, we all know I love the fuck out of Oumota, as I think they are one of the most perfect DR ships of all time, but when I consider the idea of Ouma and Momota not ending up with each other, oumiu and momomatsu take their place. Rare ships, I know. But they have so much potential.
> 
> This ship is interesting to me because I have a bit of a headcanon that Kaito may have had a teensy weensy crush on Akamatsu at one point? It’s a bit apparent on Chapter One that her death had a big effect on Momota (he was crying when he punched Saihara) and I feel like he must have admired her spirit, which was why he (1) took Saihara under his wing and (2) assumed the leader role in the group: two things that Akamatsu would have continued to do, had she lived. Momota and Akamatsu barely interacted in canon, but I’m trying to imagine what kind of relationship they’d have given their personalities.

If there was one thing Momota looked forward to everyday, it was video-calling his girlfriend after a long day’s work.

Being an astronaut was hard work. Being an astronaut with a _long-distance_ relationship was even harder. Thankfully, Akamatsu was understanding. She didn’t seem to mind. A part of Momota chastised himself, if he just managed to man up and confess his feelings before they graduated and he had to leave to finish his training, they would have managed to savor a few months or so of being an actual couple for once. But he was hesitant (not scared, definitely _not_ ), especially since he stupidly thought his sidekick, Saihara, had a crush on her too. He didn’t want to get in the way of his sidekick’s happiness, no way!

“Momota-chan is soooo dumb!” Ouma, the little shit, had said as he practically doubled over in laughter when he accidentally mentioned his worries. “Saihara-chan is smitten with Angie-chan, you space idiot!”

Okay, so _maybe_ he would have caught that Yonaga and Saihara were secretly dating at the time if he paid just a _little bit more attention_. Goddammit. But eventually, he did manage to gather the courage to confess, and it was without a doubt, the most embarrassing thing he has ever done. He was blushing and stuttering and practically rubbed his nape raw as he spoke, and Akamatsu’s lavender eyes twinkled then she giggled and she laughed, and that laughter sounded like music to his ears, as captivating as her languid fingers pressing against the keys of the piano. When she finally stopped laughing and realized he was serious, she blushed, taking his hands in his, smiling confidently--- and that’s what really made Momota fall hard, wasn’t it, her charm and effortless prowess as their class representative. A trait he wished he could replicate and mirror in himself. To him, Akamatsu was a role model, someone he wanted to be like, and he was as dazzled by her light as the rest of their class was. So when she agreed to be his girl, when she agreed to be his, Momota’s heart _soared_. God, Akamatsu will be the death of him.

_Anyway._

As soon as he was back in his room, Momota changed out of his work clothes, sighing in relief as he made himself comfortable with a shirt and his boxers, an outfit that he had figured wouldn’t bother Akamatsu too much, as she was usually wearing pajamas in their calls anyway. He booted the laptop up, feeling a faint smile creep up his lips, as he waited for the call to connect. As it soon as it did, that smile immediately turned into a grin. “Kaede!” he called out when she appeared on the screen, taking a bit of pleasure on calling her given name. Akamatsu concentrated a bit as she adjusted her webcam, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Even in her sleepwear she looked good. Momota felt his heart skip a beat. 

She smiled back. “Kaito! What’s up?” she said, as she leaned back, her fingers brushing the organ on her lap, testing out the keys on her fingers. This was routine. While Momota pursued his dreams of getting to space, Akamatsu reveled in further improving her talent. Being the “piano idiot” that she was, Akamatsu usually ends up playing until the wee hours of the morning… and Momota didn’t mind. He liked listening to her play as they talked, sometimes even falling asleep to the sound of her fingers against the piano.

Like they did every night, they talked about what happened to their day. There was always something interesting they could both talk about, and tonight it was about Yumeno’s successful magic show she held near Akamatsu’s place. Akamatsu’s sweet laughter rang through the speakers as her fingers flew over the keys, playing something that reminded Momota of the old days and Hope’s Peak and hanging out with their rowdy classmates. He really does miss them, sometimes. But more than anything else, he missed Akamatsu. It’s been so long since they’ve been together, _physically_ together. But with Momota being immersed in his field of study and Akamatsu doing piano recitals all over the world, it was just hard to fit a meet-up in their schedule.

It must have shown on his face, because soon enough Akamatsu blinked, smiling as she reached out a hand towards the camera. “Hey.” She prompted.

Momota’s lips twitched. “Hey.” 

Akamatsu chuckled, before she clutched at her elbows in what Momota recognized was a nervous gesture. “So… our anniversary is coming up… and I’ll be around your area for a while because of a recital… do you think you could… take some time off work? A week, no--- three days would be fine. It’s just that we haven’t been together in so long…”

Momota’s eyes widened.

“…I mean, it’s totally alright if you couldn’t! I get it. Getting to space is your dream and…” she gave him a smile as she placed a hand on her chest, a smile that _melted_ his heart. “I wouldn’t keep you from the stars, Kaito.”

Momota scowled. Did she really think asking a week of his time after months of being apart is too much? Well, considering she was as obsessed about the piano as he was about the stars, he supposed she understood how important this was to him. It’s just that to Momota, she was also just as important. Before he knew it, he was replying. “But I have a star on earth too, Kae--- _sweetheart_.” He changed in the last minute, recalling how she seemed to like that endearment as he scratched the back of his head. “ _You_.”

Akamatsu let out a shallow gasp, before she blushed hard and made a small sound that resembled a whimper. It was so adorable, Momota just had to grin as he pressed his fists together.

“I’ll talk to my superiors and see what I can do about that time off. To be honest, I’ve been so useful here, so I’m pretty sure they would give me a month off if I asked.” Momota grinned confidently as he pressed his fists together. “I’ll take you out on as many dates as you want, Kaede!”

Akamatsu giggled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Anything you want me to get you? You know, as an anniversary gift?”

“You getting here safely is good enough. But hey! You guys have space food there, don’t you? I totally wanna taste some!”

“Sure, I’d bring some. Text me your hotel as soon as you can, okay?”

“Okay. Kaito?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Momota felt his cheeks burn as he cleared his throat. Akamatsu was smiling at him knowingly, clearly enjoying the fact that he still gets mildly flustered about this, even now.

“Y-Yeah.” Momota replied. “I love you too.”

 


	7. Under the Stars – Serial Killer AU [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written for Oumota Week 2018 Day 1 Prompt: Pregame.
> 
> Rev, serial killers?! What the fuck is this AU?! For more information, a small manga scene drawn by my friend Cha, and another snippet of this AU, check this tumblr post: https://dangan-rev-pa.tumblr.com/post/173254663968/cadrioxxx-warning-theres-violence-bloody-a
> 
> "Partners in Crime” is the name of the fic of this AU, a fic I’ve been working on silently, only accessible to my friends in our discord server. It started as a joke, but it holds a special place in my heart, as fucked up as it was. I’m still planning to publish it here in AO3 one day, hopefully soon, when I’m close to wrapping up the ending.
> 
> This is a scene that could be inserted between Chapter Three and Four of “Partners in Crime”, so if some things don’t make sense, I’m sorry. There are definitely some yandere vibes from Momota here but he’s good at keeping it checked. I like to think that as fucked up the two of them are in this AU, they’re still pretty good for each other.
> 
> WARNING: Some Implied fucked up stuff that you can just glaze over if you want but I’d warn you anyway, A pinch of possessive tendencies, A pinch of sex.

 “What’s with you and space?”

Momota paused as he looked up from the curry he’s been shoveling down his throat. “Hm?”

“I said,” Ouma repeated, as he tugged at the Momota-sized shirt he was wearing with the NASA logo on it, before proceeding to point outside the dining hall window all the way to the small telescope that was situated in the grass in Momota’s backyard. “What’s with you and space?”

Momota pondered the question as he swallowed his food. He was tempted to get himself another helping, it’s been so long since he’d last eaten homemade food (Ouma’s cooking was _wonderful_ , goddammit, what did he ever do to deserve meeting this guy), but Ouma looked so curious. Head tilted slightly to the side, a missed bloodstain under his ear, a growing hickey near his collarbone, shirt crumpled and torn in places from their less than gentle make out sessions--- he looked like a mess. A _hot_ mess, but somehow he still managed to make himself look so goddamn pure and innocent. Anyone who could suck dick _that_ well should never be able to look this angelic, that was just illegal. Momota realized he’s getting distracted again, but could anyone really blame him? It was just so _easy_ to be distracted while this guy is walking around in _his_ home, parading in _his_ clothes, but Ouma was already starting to look impatient, so Momota shrugged.

“My parents and I used to stargaze when I was younger. I got pretty obsessed with it, to be honest.” _Not as obsessed as I am with you,_ he wanted to add, but he was pretty sure Ouma didn’t know that, and there was no reason to scare him off more than he should—not that Ouma was easily scared off to begin with. His reaction to his basement? _Priceless._ “You can say it was my previous _hobby_ , before I picked up this recent one. Still holds a place in my heart, though.”

Ouma gasped in mock shock, eyes wide. “Y-You mean, Kai-chan was _almost_ a _normal_ person with _normal_ hobbies—”

Momota grabbed the closest thing he could get (a plastic fruit decoration from the middle of the table, apparently) and threw it in Ouma’s direction. The shorter boy nimbly dodged out of the way, giggling heartily, a mirth that wasn’t there this afternoon bubbling in those gorgeous eyes. Momota couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t—the burst of pride at the thought that it was he who put it there. That it was he who pulled Ouma out from the safety bubble of his head, that it was he who convinced Ouma that paying attention to this _dreadful, boring_ world was still worth it, because there were still a lot of ways one could _play_ and have fun, ways that didn’t involve the reality killing game show that Ouma proclaimed he hated.

“So Kai-chan likes space?” Ouma pressed, looking interested. “That’s kinda surprising. It didn’t really fit my image of you.”

“What’s your image of me?” Momota asked, amused. Ouma seem to mull it over.

“Hmm~ less stars and more blood and guts and chainsaws!” he cheerfully decided.

Momota shrugged. “I just... hate people.” he confessed. “So many lifeless, _useless,_ sheep... walking and bleating about... they piss me off. But space doesn’t have any of those. It’s empty... _gloriously_ empty.” He sighed dreamily.

Ouma’s eyes widened for a moment, before he made a dejected expression. “So you don’t want people around... Even me?” Crocodile tears edged at his eyelids. “K-Kai-chan?! That’s so mean—”

Momota shot him an amused look and rolled his eyes. “Oh, _shut up._ ” He retorted. “You’re different.”

“How different?”

“ _Good_ different.”

The shorter boy smiled as if that was he wanted to hear. He started skipping off in the direction of the back door, and Momota followed after him, amused. “Where the fuck are you going?”

“Abandoning you!” Ouma teased.

“Should I get the handcuffs?” Momota teased back, which only made Ouma giggle harder, visibly amused about his outright admission of his overly possessive tendencies. The shorter boy shook his head in amusement as he opened the back door, excited to go outside. He didn’t really look _decent_ enough to walk out there, actually. Momota didn’t even know if he already put his underwear back on, since his shirt was so goddamn big on him—but that was an interesting thought to explore for later. It didn’t really matter if Ouma decided to go out of his house stark naked, there wasn’t a living soul aside from them in this entire neighborhood. Nobody would see. Nobody but Momota.

“Hurry! Come out here! Teach me how to use the telescope, Kai-chan!” Ouma called out. Momota felt a smile tug at his lips—Ouma was interested in about _every goddamn thing_ Momota was enamored with, and that in of itself was a wonder to behold. Momota never believed the idea of soulmates before, it just sounded pretty stupid, but now... he was tempted to.

Smiling, Momota walked out of the house into the backyard, and saw that Ouma was looking up, gasping at the sight of the stars, so brightly lit in the night sky. They were pretty close to the city, so he supposed Ouma was used to the light pollution obscuring it, but now with the lack of lights from all the other houses around them, it helped bring them all out. Ouma looked amazed, as if he’s never seen something like this before. Everything was just nice... beautiful... _peaceful._

Momota didn’t know much about Ouma’s personal issues, but he had a feeling that the boy has never known peace for a single second in his life. And the fact that he found it right here, in the company of a literal serial killer, was no less than ironic. Momota still remembered the bruises he saw while they were fooling around, bruises that he _knew_ he didn’t put on him... he clenched his fists. Ouma wasn’t a damsel in distress, he reminded himself. The guy could fight his own battles. He had proven it to Momota countless times, that the only thing holding him back was _himself,_ and he just needed a push to unravel and let loose, just like he did in the basement earlier—a scenery that still brought shivers down the taller boy’s spine.

Momota leaned against the doorframe as he watched him, fascinated. Under the moonlight, he was stunning, with that lithe frame and milky white skin. When he looked back at Momota his eyes seem to go on forever, not unlike the stars above, and Momota was transfixed, caught under the spell.

“They’re pretty.” Ouma said, breathlessly.

“Not as pretty as you.” Momota found himself saying.

Ouma stared at him with those wide lilac eyes, before a flush crept up his cheeks, pink and bashful and so _fucking adorable,_ it was a mystery how Momota was able to stop himself from kissing him again right then and there. Ouma laughed, a cheerful, carefree laugh that he never lets out at school, and Momota found himself smiling, as he walked over and ruffled his hair.

“Kai-chan is getting soooo cheesy!” Ouma was saying, teasingly. “Gross.”

“Shut up.” Momota retorted, as he started fiddling with the telescope.

“Could it be that you’re falling for little old me?”

 _Would it be so bad if I am?_ Momota thought, but he held his tongue and peeked through the eyepiece, making a small noise under his throat. “Shut. _Up._ ”

“Make me.”

That caught his attention. He pulled back from the telescope and gave Ouma a questioning look, to which the smaller boy returned with a sultry smirk, as he fiddled with the hem of shirt, lifting it up just a little bit—

 _Fuck._ Momota was right. He wasn’t wearing his underwear. He didn’t know if the groan he let out was from desire or aggravation. “ _God,_ you are _insatiable._ ”

Ouma giggled. “Oh, I’m the insatiable one?”

Momota grinned as he left the telescope in favor of capturing Ouma, the shorter boy letting out a small squeak as he caught him by the hips, a squeak that immediately turned into muffled moans the moment Momota pressed his lips against his. Hungry, greedy, _devouring_ kisses that left the smaller boy breathless, sighing against the force of Momota’s grip.

They fucked under the stars, moaning and gasping and giggling and laughing like the dumb teenagers they were, and Momota didn’t hate it, not really. For the first time in a long while, he didn’t resent the existence of another person.

It was _almost_ romantic.  _Almost_ heartwarming. _Almost_ beautiful.

And then Ouma whispered in his ear. “Choke me again.”

Momota laughed, but he was more than willing to comply. As he watched Ouma’s eyes glaze over with lust, he realized that things didn’t have to be romantic, heartwarming, or beautiful with Ouma for it to feel so _goddamn right._ They started their usual song and dance once again, letting their bodies do the talking—bites that were hard but never hard enough, hisses that were pained but never pained enough, bruises that were dark but never dark enough...

It was painful. It was messy. It was _perfect_ . It was all Momota ever wanted. And at that moment he decided: he’d never— _ever—_ let this go.

He’d never ever let _him_ go.


	8. Sleepwalking - Killing Game AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written for Oumota Week 2018 Day 4 Prompt: Dreams
> 
> Set in the same universe as “Getting Along” and “From Beyond the Grave”. It’s a secret scene that could be inserted in between Chapter Three and Four of Getting Along... so yeah. You’d get it eventually, but for context, this happens in the four-day period after Ouma pushed Momota away and started ignoring him, but before Monokuma announced the love hotel motive. 
> 
> This is... kind of a poetic thing. I’m kinda proud of it, lol.

Ouma doesn’t dream.

Ouma doesn’t dream of joyful victories and sweet words and happy endings--- he doesn’t dream of wine-haired astronauts wearing checkered scarves and laughing boisterously, doesn’t dream of a world where Killing Games were unneeded and unnecessary. Ouma doesn’t dream.

He doesn’t dream of a world where he could lean over and whisper “I like you” in his ear slowly, doesn’t dream of a world where he says it back. He doesn’t dream of a world where he could kiss him silly, and where he kisses back, in a place other than the irritating pink walls and camo carpets and weird contraption horses circling each other in a dizzying cycle. Irritating, irritating, the horses are _irritating_. The bears are irritating too, but someone was pulling him back in a warm, sturdy chest, and Ouma sighed contentedly, ignoring the smell of rust and iron, because he could dream that _that_ didn’t exist either.

No, no, what the hell was he thinking about. He doesn’t dream. He _never_ dreams, and if he would, it wouldn’t be about something as silly and counterproductive as romance.

Romance is a distraction. Ouma doesn’t do _romance._ That’s just silly. That’s silly.

Right. He’d rather dream about world domination, because that’s what Supreme Leaders do, right? Controlling the world from the shadows. _Mhmm._ With DICE by his side, he could do anything! Even change the world! Mika would be there, and Tetsuya would be there, and Momota would be there---

_Get out my head,_ Ouma demanded.

He didn’t.

And Ouma sighed in defeat, maybe a little too quickly, as he held him by the collar and kissed him gently.

On the lips.

_So warm..._

And _bloody._

Ouma opened his eyes, and stared at the astronaut, realizing what he’s just done. Because _this_ Momota wasn’t wearing that checkered scarf. He was wearing his galaxy jacket. And they weren’t in DICE’s hideout. They were in the Love Hotel. This Momota wasn’t wearing his huge grin, his face was slack and peaceful. _Sleeping._

Ouma wasn’t dreaming for a while now, he realized.

He stared at the lips he just kissed.

“That didn’t happen,” he whispered. To whom? The horses? The bears? The audience?

To Momota, maybe.

But the temptation was too sweet to resist. He pressed his lips against him once again... savoring the feeling. The flutter in his chest, the skip of his heart. And afterwards, Ouma laid down to nuzzle against his side, enjoying his warmth, and closing his eyes.

Ouma doesn’t dream, but Ouma is a liar.

What Momota didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.


	9. Maybe– Random HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma Miu/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading my earlier Oumiu ficlet, giggling like a schoolgirl, until I realized that I didn’t actually tackle how someone like Ouma could even grow to like someone like Iruma. So then I cracked my knuckles, loosened my shoulders and decided: let’s do this.
> 
> Just for reference: I have a headcanon that Iruma lost her family in the car accident she mentioned in her FTEs, as it was the only reason I could think of about how she developed her abandonment issues, and why she was so enthusiastic on the prospect of having children and raising a family.
> 
> Lowkey dedicated to @cyberblairitefromthefuturecome2deliverthetruth and @Sawsee! You guys want more more in-depth Oumiu dynamics? I’ll show you more in-depth Oumiu dynamics XD

 

Ouma wasn’t a big fan of love.

He thought it was overrated, actually. Everyone acted as if it’s this lovely, wonderful thing that makes life easier, but all it ever did to him was make his more complicated. He had a crush on Saihara, and look at how  _ that  _ played out. He had a tiny weensy interest in Amami, look at how  _ that  _ played out too.  And then... as if having two unrequited crushes was not enough, Ouma just had to fell for...  _ her. _

_ Goddammit. _

“H-Hey!  _ Baby!  _ Don’t ignore me!”

_ Baby.  _ Ouma groaned. The endearment sent a flutter in his chest, a flutter that he immediately snuffed out.  _ God,  _ what have he gotten himself into? A  _ relationship,  _ that’s what. They have only started dating a few weeks ago, and to say that the rest of the class were shocked was an understatement. Of course they would--- Iruma and Ouma has always played the dance of cat and mouse. Ouma berated her nonstop and Iruma snapped back in return, or at least she does whenever she’s not moaning and whining under the weight of his insults.

He couldn’t really blame most of their classmates for thinking that this relationship was nothing more than a sexual one, playing around while they’re still at the peak of their youth. They both have established themselves as the class sluts after all. But at the rare chance that he wasn’t lying to the world, he’s willing to admit that he  _ does  _ like Iruma, in a way that goes beyond physical attraction. He sees himself in her sometimes, yet another vulnerable person beaten black and blue by the world, trying to protect themselves through a synthetic mask of ego and confidence. Iruma’s mask crumbles way too easily, she simply wasn’t used to wearing it yet, and maybe, just maybe… that was the reason Ouma felt the need to protect her somewhat, take her under his wing, soothe her fears, give her comfort. It was uncharacteristic of him, he knew.  _ Ouma Kokichi _ , giving  _ comfort?  _ Laughable. But it was something his younger self was never given at the darkest hours of his life. And it was something he wanted to give Iruma before it was too late, before she regressed into a monster, a piece of shit like himself.

Iruma may seem completely shallow at first glance, act like nothing bothered her, because she’s the  _ gorgeous girl genius,  _ Iruma Miu. But sometimes when Ouma watched her with interest as she created yet another one of her ‘do things while sleeping’ inventions, he would see her hands shake very subtly. Maybe she wasn’t even aware of it.  _ If it can’t help you do something while you sleep, it’s useless. A total failure.  _ Iruma told him once. Iruma Miu, the girl who had gotten into a car accident. Iruma Miu, who spent a long while  _ asleep _ in a hospital bed, stuck in a coma. Who was probably terrified of being in the same position again. Who was determined not to fall helpless in the same situation again.

It was interesting.  _ She  _ was interesting. And Ouma had fallen just a little bit every single day.

With a grin, he placed his hands over her shoulder, hating the fact that she was  _ taller,  _ before he stood on his tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, making her blush and stutter.

“I wasn’t ignoring you,  _ baby. _ ” At that, Iruma’s eyes widened like saucers.  _ Ha. Payback, bitch.  _ “I was simply wondering if you’d like to play a game!”

Iruma huffed and gave him a wary look. “A game?”

“Yup! If you win, I’ll let you use one of your inventions on me!”

At that prospect, she practically  _ drooled.  _ “R-Really?!”

Ouma giggled as they continued on, walking and chatting and  _ bantering  _ on the way to their next class, his eyes softening at the look of sheer enthusiasm on his girlfriend’s face at the thought of...  _ hooking him up with a tentacle monster?!  _ Ouma face-palmed. Looks like he had to think of a hard game to play this time. Or maybe, just maybe, he’d lose on purpose and have her let her fun, provided that the entire ordeal won’t be too embarrassing.

_ God,  _ he internally rolled his eyes at himself. _ I’m being  _ way _ too sappy. _

Iruma Miu would never know just how much she meant to Ouma Kokichi, maybe. And that was unfair of him, maybe. But when he looked back at the inventor and saw the way her eyes lit up as he took her hand and playfully nuzzled against her side, he realized that  _ maybe _ sticking around was already more than she could ever ask for.Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was something else he could do for her, something else he could provide. Something Iruma lost a long time ago. Something he knew she still craved at this very moment...

A  _ family. _

“Hey, Iruma-chan.” He found himself saying as they arrived at their classroom. Absentmindedly, he played a bit with the locks of her hair, catching her attention.

“W-What?” she relented, looking a bit intimidated by the blank, contemplative expression on his face. Ouma hummed for a moment, before he grinned widely.

“Wanna join DICE?”


	10. Matchmaking – Random HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuuichi, Ouma Kokichi & Kirigiri Kyouko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my commenter to calls themselves “hello”! They once asked me if I was going to write some Saioumota content eventually, and one day while I was staring at my laptop blankly, I was just: sure, why not. This is still oumota-centric though. Shuuichi didn’t even show himself, lol. XD
> 
>  

 

“So let me get this straight.”

Ouma tried to keep a straight face as Momota uttered the last word, and Momota narrowed his eyes at him as he ended up failing horribly. Momota scowled as the Supreme Leader burst into a fit of giggles, clutching at his stomach as he exclaimed. “None of this is _straight_ , Momo-chan!”

Momota slapped a hand against his face and _groaned._ Ouma would never let him hear the end of it, he just knew. Heat was already creeping up his neck in embarrassment, and Ouma was staring at him with those adorable big doe eyes, waiting for him to admit it. He let out a choked sound in his throat, and Ouma snickered.

“Come on, Momo-chan, it’s not hard! Say it!”

Momota shook his head vigorously. “I-It’s weird!”

“It wasn’t weird when it was about me before! Come on!”

“That’s different!” Momota insisted. “You’re a little shit! You’re like... a purple gremlin I can’t get off from my shoulder, bet you gave me some weird-ass love potion because I still don’t get _how_ I ever fell in love with you---“ He blanched when he saw the way Ouma’s face blanked at that. _Shit._ “I-I mean... not that there isn’t anything likable about you... you’re cute, you’re smart and you’re a little shit but you make sense sometimes... and you’re like... the voice of reason when I’m being a stubborn ass...” the last part trailed off into incoherent mumbles, and he saw the way Ouma’s blank expression turned more teasing. It was in his expense, but he was glad he made him feel better. It was easy to forget even someone like Ouma could have insecurities, but Momota was learning every day. He cleared his throat. “A-Anyway! You’re _that,_ but Shuuichi, he’s my best friend! My sidekick! We work out together, and shower together and shit. How is that _not_ weird?!”

Ouma gasped so loud it could only be exaggerated. “Momo-chan! You showered with Saihara-chan before?! I’m _sooooo_ jealous! Bet it was super hot and steamy! Bet you already _raked_ your eyes on that sweet ass---“

Momota blushed hard, digressing into a mess of sputters. “I-It’s not like that!”

Ouma raised an eyebrow, as he placed a finger on his lips. “Oh?”

Momota covered his face in embarrassment, growling under his throat. “Stop saying weird shit, Kokichi, I swear to god---“

“It’s not weird! It’s normal!” Ouma said as he placed his clenched fists in front of him, leaning eagerly. “ _Obviously_ if you’re with a boy you like, you wouldn’t be able to help thinking that way!”

“J-Just... _shut up,_ Kokichi.”

“No! Not until you say it, Momo-chan!”

“Look at my face!” Momota said, taking his hands off his face and pointing at his now flushed cheeks. “You win, okay?! Isn’t it fucking obvious at this point?”

Ouma giggled. “It is, but I think saying it out loud would do Momota-chan some good~!” he sang, swinging his body by the balls of his feet. “Come on, this isn’t as hard as back then! At least _now,_ you know you’re not actually straight!”

“Why are you insisting on this anyway?” Momota asked, scratching the back of his head, frowning at the Supreme Leader. “We’re dating already, and I love you... unless...” his eyes widened. No. Is Ouma planning to break up with him? He isn’t, right? Ouma seem to realize where his thoughts had gone, and immediately shook his head, smiling.

“No, no, don’t worry!” Ouma chimed. “I just want Momota-chan to be honest with his feelings!”

Momota stared at him incredulously. “Yeah, says _you.”_

Ouma’s lips twitched, obviously finding the irony on it as well. Regardless, he didn’t comment on it, opting to press on the matter at hand. “Come on! It’s just three words, Momota-chan! You can do it!” He exclaimed, not unlike how someone would encourage a little puppy. Momota resisted the urge to punch him, lightly of course. He’d never actually hurt his own boyfriend.

“No.” Momota said with finality.

“Come on, pretty please?”

“No!”

“Come on, pretty pleeeeaaassseee?”

“Fine!” Momota replied, exasperated. “I’ll say it, okay?! I...” he hesitated. “I....”

Ouma leaned close with his arms in front of him eagerly, waiting for him to say it. Momota sighed, resigned.

“I... _like_ Shuuichi.”

**Beep.**

As soon as Momota heard that, he knew he was utterly and _thoroughly fucked._ He gasped in horror. “Kokichi!”

“Nishishi! I got you!” Ouma said as he lifted the sound recorder above his head like a treasure, playing the track over and over. _I like Shuuichi. I like Shuuichi. I like Shuuichi._ God, Momota should’ve realized it. There was _no_ way that Ouma wasn’t going to insist on something so determinedly without a catch. He tried to use brute force to get it, but the Supreme Leader was nimble, slipping away from his reach effortlessly. He giggled. “Don’t worry, Momota-chan! This is all for you! Just a bit of encouragement. By tomorrow, this little recorder will make it to a certain Ultimate Detective’s shoe locker, so you really should hurry to save yourself from the embarrassment!”

“Kokichi!” Momota yelled, face beet red. “Kokichi, don’t do this to me!”

“Nishishi! I already confessed to Saihara-chan, so you have to, too!” Ouma replied cheerfully as he ran away. “Good luck!”

It was only later that Momota realized it, the implication of Ouma’s actions. What the Supreme Leader wanted to happen... _what a little shit._

Momota swallowed hard. _Is this really a good idea?_ He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure. Surely, Saihara would get weirded out, wouldn’t he? But Ouma wouldn’t push this through without some kind of warning to the detective, he knew. If Ouma already confessed to Saihara and it went _well,_ then is Saihara _expecting_ his confession too...?

Momota felt his cheeks burn. Having Ouma _and_ Saihara... just kinda felt like being greedy. But it wouldn’t be bad. It wouldn’t be bad at all.

He clenched his fist, taking a deep breath. _Goddammit._

* * *

 

When the _Ultimate Detective_ in question opened their shoe locker, it was an understatement to say they were surprised. They took the small recorder in their hands and examined it, just in time to see the small sticky note attached to one side, scribbled with a telling shade of purple ink:

 

**_Kirigiri-chan,_ **

**_Can you do me a favor and let me hide this here for safekeeping? I’mma get it back later today!_ **

**_XOXO, Ouma-sama_ **

 

Kirigiri Kyouko sighed as she placed it back. This wasn’t the first time the Ultimate Supreme Leader has used her name for one of his pranks, given that she shares the same title with the boy he was enamored with. It proves a great puzzle every once in a while, figuring out what he was up to.

When he saw the way the Ultimate Astronaut went past her in a blur of panic, into the direction her lowerclassmen’s shoe lockers, she couldn’t help but make a knowing smile. She pulled out a pen from her pocket and scribbled a few words underneath Ouma’s note, before placing her outdoor shoes back inside and closing it.

_Congratulations on your successful relationships, Ouma-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that as much of little shit Ouma is, he won't ACTUALLY throw Momota to the wolves like that? XD So I figured he'd use the recorder as a fangless threat, just an encouragement, for Momota to man up. LOL.


	11. A Long Night – Church of RKK AU [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami Rantarou/Shinguuji Korekiyo/Kiibo (Human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote for my friend last Valentine’s Day. And since I already have this ficlet collection, I thought: why not? XD  
> Church of RKK AU is not my AU actually, it’s from our Discord server. So yeah. The sister Kiibo mentioned? Totally Miu.

“Kiibo, relax.” 

Iidabashi nodded, but he wasn’t relaxing. Not really. His heart was pounding, palms sweating, mouth dry--- he was as nervous as the first day he had shown K1-B0, his first robot, to his parents and teachers, seeking reaction and feedback. He was as nervous as the first day he let his little sister handle dangerous tools and create inventions of her own. He was as nervous as the first day he confessed his love to these two beautiful gentlemen that is now smiling encouragingly at him, eyes alight with love and desire. 

He took a deep breath, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Shinguuji chuckled as he tied the last knot. Amami hummed approvingly. 

“Where did you learn this stuff, Kiyo? Damn, he’s…” Amami trailed off as he ran a finger across his lips, his rings glittering in the soft light of the lamp beside them. The room was dim, quite romantic, really, and Iidabashi wondered what the hell he’s gotten himself into. He didn’t know how he looked with his limbs tied up close to his body, but he could feel certain areas exposed and it was short-circuiting his brain. He should feel shy, embarrassed. But for some reason, his heart was pounding, and his breath was becoming pants, and he felt hyper-aware, electrified with the gazes his two boyfriends are giving him. 

He couldn’t move. But it didn’t really make him feel as uncomfortable as he thought it would. It was actually quite… nice. 

“Getting comfortable?” Shinguuji asked as he placed a piece of chocolate in his mouth, and he ate it eagerly, licking his lips afterward. It was part of the gift Amami had given them both for Valentines Day. Shinguuji’s eyes gazed at him up and down, and Iidabashi almost moaned, feeling a shiver pass through him. “Kiibo, if you can see yourself right now… so beautiful…” he said in a dazed voice, running his finger on Iidabashi’s chest, tweaking a nipple on the way. Iidabashi bit his lip. Amami grinned as he leaned down and kissed him, his fingers running through his hair… 

“Don’t stifle your moans, baby. Tell us how much you want it.” he whispered, in a deep, sultry tone that he reserves for dirty talk. His lips run down Iidabashi’s chin, nipping and humming against his skin. Iidabashi could feel fingers running up his thighs, and considering the feeling of cold metal that accompanied them, it must have been Amami’s. Iidabashi gasped, feeling himself flush as fingers went higher, higher, higher still… 

“Ah…. Nggh…. Rantarou-san…” he moaned as he felt his fingers reach his cock, closing in on it with a fist, gently rocking up and down---  _ oh god. _ Iidabashi felt his thoughts get cloudy as he focused on the sensation, the rhythm, the pleasure and heat spiking up his spine…

“Yes?” Amami hummed as he kissed lower still, down to his neck, making Iidabashi crane his neck in response, giving him better access. He licked and bit on a certain spot, and the roboticist hissed, hips bucking up against his fingers. But no matter how fast or how desperate his grinded his cock against his touch, Amami seemed to be determined to tease him, because his touch was so gentle and  _ slow _ , so freaking  _ slow….  _ Iidabashi whined. 

“Rantarou-san… please… I… I can take more. Don’t… do this to me…” he said, in a voice that was almost pleading. Amami smiled as he bit his lip. It was only then that Iidabashi realized he was being ushered to sit up, Shinguuji chuckling at his begging as he let him sit on his lap. His back was pressed against Shinguuji’s chest, the warmth seeping in through the thin shirt his boyfriend was wearing. He could feel something hard pressing against his lower back and he whimpered, as Amami took off his rings and lifted his fingers to tap at the corner of his lips. 

“Suck.” Amami said with a bit of a smirk, and like earlier with the chocolate, Iidabashi opened his mouth eagerly, sucking at Amami’s fingers as he stared straight into his eyes. Amami’s eyes, which were usually a beautiful shade of light green, darkened in lust as Iidabashi sucked his fingers in, getting it wet, thinking of other places he’d love Amami to put his fingers in--- “Ah!” he gasped abruptly as Shinguuji started teasing both of his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. 

Amami’s smirk didn’t falter as he watched him squirm against Shinguuji’s touch. Iidabashi was now panting as he continued his task, getting the digits wet with his saliva, his moans getting muffled--- 

A hot breath whispered against his neck as Shinguuji whispered in his ear. “You’re doing a wonderful job, Kiibo-kun.” He was grinding his erection against Iidabashi’s back--- _Oh god,_ _oh god, please…._

Amami removed his fingers from his mouth with a satisfied smile, muttering. “Good boy.”

The praise probably shouldn’t have made his body react the way it did. But a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine, and it only got worse as he felt Amami’s wet fingers finding its way down, pressing against him, slipping in--- 

“Ah!” Iidabashi gasped as he clenched his fists and arched his back, straining against his restraints as Amami started moving. It was slow at first, almost as unbearably teasing as when he touched his cock, but getting more and more forceful as Amami watched him come apart with an almost mesmerized expression. Iidabashi moaned and panted and groaned as Amami’s long fingers hit that sweet spot again and again, shivering at the sensation of having his hole and nipples teased at once. It was almost too much--- tears were rimming his eyes but Shinguuji turned his head to the side and kissed it away.  _ When did he take off his mask?  _ The part of him that could still  _ think _ wondered, but all thoughts melted away when Shinguuji slipped one hand down his abdomen and took his cock in his hands and---

“Ahh! K-Kiyo-san…! Ran… tarou-san! Ah, yes… God, please…. Please…” He was a ball of sensation, a mass of pleasure waiting to come undone, and as Shinguuji pumped his cock in tune with Amami’s fingers, he could feel  _ something _ coming, a wave of desire, and he wanted to drown in it, he wanted to reach it, he wanted to…. He wanted to--- 

A sound that he didn’t know he could even produce passed through his lips as he moaned, coming harder than he ever had before. So hard, in fact, that some of his come shot up and hit Amami’s cheek. As soon as the world started feeling real again, he gasped in horror, blushing in embarrassment. “R-Rantarou-san! I’m so sorry---“ 

Amami simply chuckled as he wiped the come off his cheek with a thumb and licked it, which made Iidabashi’s face overheat. His eyes twinkled playfully. “Sorry?” 

Shinguuji chuckled. “You don’t have to apologize for having a good time, Kiibo-kun.” 

Iidabashi opened his mouth to speak, but in his embarrassment, no voice came out. Amami started taking off his shirt, and if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, this was going to be a long night. 

Iidabashi realized he didn’t mind.


	12. If I Say I Loved You – Hanahaki AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as the ficlet "Living" in this collection. This happens a few weeks later. Megumi and Mika are members of DICE: the two younger girls. So yeah. XD
> 
> Originally Written for Oumota Week 2018 Day 3(?) Prompt: Lies

 

_Momota-chan_ really _looks gorgeous,_ Ouma thought.

It was a detached, clinical assessment, not at all connected to his feelings. Pure _fact._ Because no matter how much Ouma tried to deny it, there was just something appealing with the way Momota stood with brimming confidence, the stubborn set in his jaw, the fire in his eyes, as he cornered him in the edge of the school field, staring down at him determinedly. His expression looked conflicted, emphasized with that miniscule crease in his eyebrows, and Ouma was tempted to caress it, soothe it, the familiar numbness combined with wistful longing settling inside him. This wasn’t love, no, it wasn’t love anymore. A part of Ouma wished it still was. But at this point he was certain that _that_ was just impossible. A scalpel has already carved Momota out from his heart. He was simply _incapable_ of feeling love for him anymore.

That didn’t mean that he couldn’t be sad. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t long for what was lost. It didn’t mean that he will ever really move on.

_At least you’re alive,_ a part of him whispered.

Ouma grinned. “Ooooh, so forceful! What’s the matter, Momota-chan?” he teased.

Momota frowned at his nonchalant attitude. He narrowed his eyes as he replied, voice low and frustrated and once upon a time, Ouma would have compared it to music or some shit, the lovesick fool he was. “You still haven’t told me who it was.”

Ouma placed a finger on his cheek, playing innocent. “Who what was?”

That only seemed to frustrate him more. Ever since Momota had become his... _friend,_ he had always made a point to make Ouma’s business his. “The person you fell for, dammit! You almost died, if I didn’t see you retching on the school corridors in time and called your subordinates, you _would’ve_ died, and now you’re finally safe and finally _okay_ but you always look so goddamned sad and _it pisses me off!”_ he yelled, almost angry. “So tell me: who is it? Because you _need_ to move on, Ouma. You’re almost like a ghost these days, even Mika and Megumi was worried you know?” his eyebrows wrinkled in worry. “Ouma, you can’t continue living like this.”

Ouma looked down to the floor, to the side, glanced up at the skies above, anywhere but on Momota’s stern gaze. “The rest of the class seemed to enjoy it. The fact that I’m not a pain in the ass anymore.”

Momota grumbled under his breath. “I’m going to have a long talk with the others about that. They shouldn’t be happy when you look _obviously_ depressed.”

Ouma grinned widely. “What are you talking about, Momota-chan? Who’s depressed? I’m not depressed---“

“ _Shut the fuck up._ ”

The expression drained from Ouma’s face as he watched him, silent and pensive. Momota was still staring at him with those beautiful magenta eyes. His wine-colored hair reflected a bit in the sun, almost reaching his shoulder. He didn’t even bother to style his hair back after showering, too caught up in trying to capture Ouma after their disaster of a gym class earlier. Ouma picked lint from his scarf, pulling the threads that was starting to unravel from the bottom with the nails that were bitten to the quick. Momota looked down at his hands and scowled.

_Momota-chan always cared about me._ Ouma thought in amusement. _Momota-chan always cares too much._ If he found out it was he who almost killed Ouma, that it was he who Ouma loved _so fiercely_ enough to grow flowers in his lungs, how would he react? Ouma wasn’t sure. These days, Momota wasn’t nearly as predictable as Ouma hoped him to be.

“If I tell you, what would you even do about it?” Ouma asked, glancing up at him with a cock of an eyebrow. Momota, the sunshine incarnate that he was, grinned and pressed his fists together.

“I’ll help you move on, obviously! I don’t know how, but maybe distancing yourself from them for a while would do you some good?” He scratched the back of his head. “I know you’re like... apparently head over heels for them, but... come on. It would be really bad if you get a relapse or something.” He frowned. “That happens, right?”

Ouma shrugged. Hanahaki was a rare disease, there was just so much even Hopes Peak know about it. He stared at his scarf as he pulled a particularly stubborn thread, unraveling it further, absentmindedly...

“I’ll tell you then.” He relented. Momota’s expression brightened, staring at him expectantly. He really does look gorgeous, Ouma thought. He didn’t look nearly as pretty or delicate as the people Ouma had an interest in the past, but he was beautiful all the same. Ouma’s mouth tasted like lies, but that was a lot better than blood and blue roses and purple hyacinths. The Supreme Leader smiled.

“It’s Saihara-chan.”


	13. Catching You – Random HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami Rantarou/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Harukawa Maki (One-Sided), Momota Kaito/Akamatsu Kaede (Background)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as “Distance” and "Maybe", two ficlets in this collection. I like calling it the “Queer boys end up dating girls” AU XD
> 
> I love rarepairs because they give me a chance to explore a dynamic that most people do not see. Amaharu is interesting to me, especially since in FBTG, they kinda clash with Harukawa hating Ouma and Amami being fond of him. If I wasn’t such a firm believer of RKK, I would have gone the Amaharu route in that fic... but oh well.
> 
> Writing an Amami ship is actually kind of challenging, because if Amami likes someone, I figured he wouldn’t really say it so easily. He’d probably hint at it, prod at it, and eventually tell them GENTLY. I don’t think he’s the type who’d come on strongly. So yeah, this happened. XD Dedicated to Mattie and Kenny in our discord server.

In the entirety of her stay in Hope’s Peak, Harukawa has always known two things.

One; she was  _ not _ approachable. 

Two; Momota Kaito didn’t care. 

And that was how the Ultimate Assassin found herself looking around frantically after the graduation rites were finally over, searching for a familiar head of wine-colored hair, up in a gravity-defying updo that had always irritated her but now was strangely endearing. There weren’t a lot of people around, especially since sixteen students and their families didn’t take much space inside the big gymnasium of Hopes Peak Academy, but for some reason she couldn’t find him. She found Saihara, being hugged by an older man who must have been his uncle, and she even found Ouma (how he and Kaito grew up to be best friends despite their contrasting personalities was beyond her) surrounded by two girls that are both wearing his strange straitjacket getup. She found Momota’s grandparents, but the aspiring astronaut was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, she went out of the gymnasium, excusing herself when the kids that came from the orphanage tried to get her attention, as she wandered outside, hoping she’d find him. 

Momota was flying off to ISS in a few weeks, she knew. He’s going to complete his training while taking his college credits in the side, and starting off his astronaut career with a blast. It was very likely that if she didn’t tell him today, she’d never be able to see him again, especially since their occupations would be worlds apart. But she didn’t like that. She didn’t want that. She wanted him to know at least, before he left to fulfill his dreams. It was embarrassing, but she had practiced, the words flowing deep from her heart. 

_ I’ve never been given a nickname like ‘Harumaki’ before...  _

She heard Momota’s voice from around the corner. Is he talking to someone? 

_...and I’ve never met a guy as stubborn as you before...  _

She paused as she peeked from the wall. Momota and Akamatsu were talking to each other. Momota was blushing and Akamatsu was laughing... and she could feel her heart sinking. 

_...and I’ve never... fallen for someone before... _

“H-Hey! I’m really serious! Come on. Akamatsu.” Momota said as he scratched his nape awkwardly. “I-I really do... like you.” 

_... and I’ve never...  _

Akamatsu blinked, and then she blushed, starting to sound embarrassed. 

_... got my heart broken before. _

She didn’t stick around to hear her reply. 

Harukawa was dauntless. Harukawa was  _ strong.  _ Harukawa bows to no one. 

But in front of a broken heart, Harukawa realized, that despite her coldness and stony demeanor, despite her insistence that she was no longer human, despite every bile she’d thrown up and every bruise she’d endured--- she was still a girl after all. A girl who fell... but was never caught.

And so she cried. Silent tears that ghosted down her cheeks. She stood underneath the tree in the middle of their track field, staring up into the sky, willing herself to let go of everything, to forget everything, every blush she’d suppressed in his presence, ever skip of her heart. She closed her eyes and sighed, heavily, as she dried the tears with her sleeves, sniffling softly--- 

“Ah, Harukawa-san. There you are.” A friendly voice said as he approached her. Harukawa stiffened as a bouquet of flowers was brought in front of her face, and she looked up to see Amami Rantarou staring at her wide-eyed, surprised. She glanced at the flowers, and glanced back up at him, and like the gentleman he is, he made an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, I seem to have caught you in bad time.” He said, hesitating. “The kids from your orphanage wanted to give you these, but they weren’t able to catch you before you left. Please take it, it’s a graduation gift.”

Harukawa hesitated, before she took the bouquet in her arms, too emotionally drained to say anything other than a mumbled “thank you”. Amami stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth, thought better of it, before he cradled the back of his neck, nervously. “If I may be so bold to ask... why you are in tears, Harukawa-san?” 

Harukawa glared at him. “Do you wanna die?” 

Amami chuckled as he placed his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. “No... no, of course not.” 

Silence. Harukawa uneasily fiddled with her ribbon. She didn’t know what Amami was doing here, standing just beside her, staring up at the sky. He should’ve left already, he didn’t gain anything from staying here, and surely he had other friends to say goodbye to back in the gym? But the Ultimate Adventurer was silent as he just stood there, looking as if he was contemplating something. 

“You know, I heard travelling helps heal a broken heart. I didn’t know if it was true, but do you have plans for the next month, Harukawa-san?” 

She didn’t question how he knew. Amami was always a perceptive guy. She shrugged. “I don’t, not really.” she admitted. 

Amami looked down at her with a sparkle in his eyes. “It’s decided, then?” 

Harukawa hesitated as he stared into the distance. Stared at the flowers in her hands. Stared at the face of the Ultimate Adventurer, warily, feeling a warmth expand in her chest. She huffed. “If you try anything, I’m going to break your wrist.” 

“Haha, you’re quite scary, Harukawa-san.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at nine then?” 

“... yeah. Yeah, sure.” 


	14. Morning Exercises – Random Dangan Salmon AU [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami Rantarou/Momota Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by my fellow Amamota die-hard shipper, Otabek_Altin! Dedicated to ladykailolu on tumblr because, lol, this has been sitting on my laptop for god knows how long and they're the one who reminded me that this ficlet existed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

****“Hey, you! Let’s spar!”

Amami blinked, looking behind him for a moment to make sure it was he the remark was aimed at, before gazing back at its source. In front of him stood Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut himself, fists pressed together with a rather determined grin, and Amami couldn’t help but smile uneasily, unsure how to turn him down. Just to be safe, he decided, better to greet him first before they started any negotiations. He raised a hand in a friendly wave. “Good morning to you too, Momota-kun.”

“Yeah! Good morning!” Momota greeted back, cheerfully. “It’s decided then! Let’s spar!”

 _I suppose he already skipped the part where he_ asks _me if I actually_ want _to._ Amami thought in mild amusement. Momota has always been a force to be reckoned with, he spouts his ideas with the force of a freight train, and at this point Amami wondered if it was better to just say yes and get this over with. Something bothered him though...

“Why me?” he asked, curious. “I mean, if you want a sparring partner, Harukawa-san should be available. Saihara-kun would probably indulge you too.” He reasoned. There was no point for Momota to ambush him so early in the morning in the Ultimate Academy’s library. Momota’s stance stiffened for a moment, as he started scratching the back of his head, uneasily. There was genuine hesitation in his eyes for a moment, before he shrugged it off.

“Nah. Harumaki’s too scary, I’m not sure if I’d get out alive if I ever challenged her. And Saihara’s good and all but he’s not on par with me.” Momota mumbled.

“So you’re saying you think we’re on par with each other.” Amami cocked an eyebrow.

Momota grinned. “Yeah! So take me on, Amami! A nice, sweaty exercise in the morning is good from time to time!”

 _Nice, sweaty exercise..._ Funny choice of words. Amami looked down at Momota’s arms as he astronaut took off his outer layers, leaving him only in his pants and his shirt. His arms are muscular, and Amami immediately averted his eyes coolly, trying not to dwell on the fact that his head went into the gutter for a few short seconds.

Momota didn’t notice. He was busy cracking his fists, looking excited as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Come at me!” he challenged, eagerly.

Amami’s lips twitched as he started taking off his bracelets and rings. It would only get in the way. “I find it interesting that you think you can beat me, Momota-kun.” His eyes sparkled deviously. “To say we’re on par with each other... don’t you think you might be underestimating me?”

Momota’s grin widened as he clenched his fists. “Why don’t we find out?”

The first punch went sailing towards Amami’s face, easily whizzing past his ear when he dodged to the right, sidestepping. Momota moved with the experience and enthusiasm of a school delinquent, which was interesting, since it didn’t really seem to click with the image of a studious astronaut. But then again, Momota admitted to being a bit of a troublemaker, illegally making his way into the astronaut exams, so perhaps that wasn’t very surprising. Amami felt his mouth twitch as Momota turned to try for another strike, but this time Amami was more prepared. He raised his right arm to block, before moving his hand to grab at his wrist, attempting to twist it in an uncomfortable angle---

“O-Ow! Hey! That’s not playing fair---“ Momota used his momentum to step back but Amami was faster. With a faint (but still victorious) grin, he walked inside Momota’s defenses, using his feet to snag him by the ankle, and Momota, already panicked as he was, gasped as he lost balance, instinctively grabbing Amami by the shirt. With a yelp, Amami found himself falling down with him, directly into his chest---

_Thump!_

Momota hissed in pain as the back of his head hit the bottom of the library shelves. He winced as he rubbed the spot. “Ow... _shiiit._ Ah, fuck, that hurt--- hey, watch out!” Amami let out a surprised “whoa!” as Momota suddenly rolled them over, just in time as the books rained down on them, probably triggered by Momota’s fall, hitting the back of the astronaut that was now gritting his teeth as he protected Amami from the worst of it. Amami just laid there on the floor wide-eyed, surprised at the sudden turn of events, because _now_ Momota was leaning down on him just a little too close for comfort, making his breath slightly hitch.

“Fucking bitch ass books...” Momota mumbled under his breath, before looking down on him. “Hey, you alright, man?”

“Y-Yeah...” Amami started, unsure. “Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a little too long. The arms that were caging him in against the floor were well-toned. The body that was hovering over him was broad and muscular. There was nothing delicate about Momota, he was all tan skin and strong jaws and calloused fingers, fingers that were now lightly stroking Amami’s hair with a hint of concern. It sent a strange flutter in Amami’s chest, being the one protected for once, being the one cared for. He simply wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t sure if disliked it. He felt his mouth turn dry.

Momota frowned. “Did I hurt you? You seem out of it.”

Amami blinked... before looking away and chuckling politely. “No worries, I’m fine.”

He was waiting for Momota to move. But he wasn’t moving. Confused, he glanced back up at him, to see that Momota was staring at his face, a strange look passing on his face. There was something familiar about that look, a certain hunger... a certain desire.

_Ah..._

Amami chuckled. “Is there something on my face, Momota-kun?”

Momota blinked a few times, as if coming out of a daze. “Uhh... no. I was just thinking...” he trailed off, swallowing hard before gathering his courage. “You’re really pretty.” He blurted.

Amami knew. He’s been called a “pretty boy” countless times, something about those long eyelashes really capture people’s attention. Even so, he tried to pretend that compliment didn’t make his heartbeat stutter, or make his breaths any harder. When he spoke his voice was a little strangled, breathless. “Yeah?”

“Yeah...” Momota trailed off, eyes half-lidding.

They locked eyes. The tension between them was so thick, Amami could cut through it with a knife. He didn’t know who gave in first, but the next thing Amami knew they were kissing, pressed up against each other in the cold library floor, Momota making a low noise in his throat as he devoured his lips, in a way that was less than gentle, less than delicate, so unlike anything Amami was used to. He let out a stuttering gasp that was a little too discomposed for his liking, clutching at Momota’s chest as he pressed against him, closer, _harder_ , and Amami felt the calm completely leave him, as he let out a strangled noise that he didn’t know he was capable of making.

Momota made a soft chuckle against his lips, the vibrations running through his throat. He sounded ecstatic. Amami thought that was pretty hot.

“M-Momota-kun...” Amami managed to say as Momota started kissing down his neck. He laughed a bit heartily, both from the tickling sensation his kisses brought and the absurdity of the situation they found themselves in. “We’re in the middle of the library, Momota-kun.”

Momota made a low growl in his throat. “You think I give a fuck?”

Amami moaned as Momota pressed a determined hand against his nipple. He bit his lip immediately, stifling it out, trying to see if he could still salvage some remaining form of dignity from Momota’s exploring hands, but when the astronaut pressed his knee against his growing arousal, Amami realized it was all for naught. He let out a loud groan as he threw his head back, so _obscene_ that it spurred Momota on, grinding his knee against his groin with renewed determination. When he pulled back he was grinning victoriously, watching Amami come undone from his ministrations, watching him hiss and roll his eyes back, trying to grasp at the floor for purchase as his body shivered in pleasure.

“You...” Momota started between gasps, his hand twisting a nipple between his fingers, and Amami nearly sobbed. He seemed strangely fascinated. “You look so flustered.”

 _Flustered? Me?_ Amami did feel his face heating up, as he started grinding back to Momota’s knee, rutting as he covered his face with his arm in mild embarrassment. “M-Momota... hah... d-don’t stop...” He could feel the precome leaking from his cock, making a mess of his underwear, creating a delicious kind of friction. He shivered as Momota once again started abusing his neck, biting and licking and kissing in a way that would surely leave a hickey. Something hard was pressing against his hips, and Amami cried out because _fucking finally._

He reached his hand down and tugged Momota’s pants by the belt loops, looking up at him through his lashes, green eyes dark with lust. He licked his lips and locked eyes with the astronaut, making use of every goddamn trick he had up his sleeve to fucking _seduce_ him into doing his bidding, and it seems to have worked from the way Momota let out a loud groan, as if he couldn’t help himself. Amami laughed. “Fair’s fair, Momota-kun.” His voice sounded low and breathy, as he started taking off his pants. Momota didn’t complain. He leaned over and captured his lips once again, shivering in the way their tongues danced against each other, the way Momota held his hips in a vice grip, as if he wanted to inhale him in.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this here...” Amami said with faux concern, even as he watched Momota pull down his own pants eagerly. “People might come in...” and he moaned, _god_ he moaned, at the thought that they could get caught. That was unexpected, he didn’t think that was his kink before. Momota looked up at him and _grinned_ , as he pulled Amami’s boxers down, pumping his cock once, twice---

“M-Momota!” Amami arched his back, panting as electricity ran down his spine. He bit his lip when Momota took both of their cocks with his hands, thrusting against him eagerly, face strained with effort. Amami looked down to see their erections, rubbing against each other in Momota’s firm grip, both leaking with precome mixing together---

Amami shut his eyes. _Fuck,_ he couldn’t look at that and expect to keep his composure. Momota’s breaths above him was ragged. He looked down at him with a smoldering gaze, as if looking for approval.

“This good?” he asked as he made a particularly strong thrust, making Amami shudder.

“Y-Yeah....” he agreed as he let his hands wander. A bold hand found itself in Momota’s chest as the other crawled up his arm, and when Momota shut his eyes, Amami found himself pinching his nipple over his shirt---

“Fuck, _Amami_.” Momota hissed, as his thrusts became more erratic. “D-Do it again.”

“This?” He leaned down and bit his nipple, hard. Momota cried out.

“Ah, fuck yes... _god_ , Amami... Amami, Amami, Amami---“

The heat in his gut was turning Amami’s head to mush, as Momota’s thrusts continue to drive him wild. Momota kept chanting his name like a prayer, and that in and of itself was fucking _hot._ Amami knew he wouldn’t last long, he simply _couldn’t_ last long. Not while Momota’s cock was so hot and good and pulsing and throbbing and rubbing and _fuck,_ Amami was writhing. Amami was gasping. Amami was _coming_.

“M-Momo---“ he bit his lip and let out a loud hiss. Thick spurts of come erupted from his cock and landed on his shirt (in hindsight, he should have taken it off, really), leaving him shuddering in the apex of his climax. Momota followed soon after, letting out sharp gasp, as he wrung their cocks dry, shivering from the pleasure that wracked his entire body.

Momota rolled over and collapsed on his back, trying to catch his breath. His hand was stained with their come, and Amami eyed it, before he took it in his hands gingerly. He didn’t know what hit him, but he lifted it to his lips, keeping his gaze locked with the astronaut as he cleaned it with his tongue.

Slightly bitter, and salty. But not bad. Not bad at all.

Momota groaned. Amami chuckled as he sat up, running his fingers through his now sweat-dampened hair, feeling a tad embarrassed as he zipped himself back up. “Some sparring that was,” he commented. Momota let out a small chuckle as he did the same.

“Sorry about that. You can borrow my dress shirt if you want.” Momota said sheepishly, gesturing on the white stains on his shirt.

“Yeah... that’s probably a good idea.”

They dressed, trying to make themselves presentable. Amami put his jewelries back on, wondering if someone heard their less than loud moaning and grunting, but if they asked, Amami figured he could just tell them the truth.

They were _exercising._

 


	15. Suspicious – AU of Dangan Salmon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it goes: my first “AU of an AU”. Basically, this is an alternate situation for the fourth chapter of “Free Time”. I wrote this scenario first, and then deleted it because it wasn’t working for me, but the conversation was so cute that I just HAD to post it regardless. If you notice, some parts of these has been reused for chapter 5 of that fic. So yeah.

_Momota-chan is acting weird,_ Ouma observed.

It started late last night, right after he gave him that scarf. Ouma saw him stiffen from the corner of his eye, staring at the Supreme Leader with an almost horrified expression, but when the Supreme Leader cocked an eyebrow and asked him what was wrong, he simply cleared his throat, mumbling that it was nothing, nothing at all.

_Suspicious._

What was even more suspicious was that right after that exchange, Momota suddenly excused himself, saying that he had a training session with Saihara, something the Supreme Leader figured was a lie shortly afterwards when he found the detective walking towards the dorms late at night, claiming he’s been in the Ultimate Artist lab the whole time.

_Really suspicious._

When Ouma arrived in the dining hall with a flourish this morning, Momota couldn’t meet his eyes. Akamatsu seemed particularly amused by this fact, and Momota kept elbowing her, telling her to shut the fuck up, which made the pianist giggle even harder.

_Really, really suspicious..._

Trying to figure out what was going on, Ouma decided to tease and prod Momota, and the astronaut bit back, grumbling and arguing, nothing but the classic Momota response. When he had playfully suggested feeding him with his breakfast however, he saw the way his eyes widened, ears turning a bit pink, before he stutteringly told him to finish his breakfast and stop being a little shit.

_Ah..._

A small flame of suspicion was already sparking inside Ouma’s head, getting brighter and brighter, but there’s no way, is there? Absolutely no way...

 _Yeah._ He thought, trying to convince himself. _Don’t you_ dare _get your hopes up._

There’s just no way. He must be imagining it. It’s only been a few days, and even if it’s been months, how could anyone possibly find anything likable about _him?_ Momota just probably got fed up with him and is just turning red from exasperation or something. Yep, it must be why he left so suddenly last night. He probably realized he was wasting his time with him instead of actually trying to find “true love” as the bears put it. The horrified expression would make sense. Maybe he’s already making moves on Akamatsu, who knows? Though that was a particularly odd choice, taking on the killer girl as a love rival. _Don’t die on me, Momota-chan._ He thought amusedly, ignoring the twinge in his chest at the thought of not being considered as lover material. He _really_ needed to find who the fuck it was who thought putting him in here was a good idea. Who knows, maybe he was here for some comedic relief. _Look at this guy who’s so closed up and so hopeless about love get ignored by everyone else he had an inkling of interest in._ The thought made him feel irritated. No, he wasn’t interested in Momota, not at all. Who’s interested in that stupid idiot—

“Hey, Ouma! Wanna spend time together?”

The teacup he was holding almost fell to the table as he looked up at the astronaut incredulously. “Hah?” he asked, a little too aggressively. Momota hesitated as he put a hand on his forehead, staring at him a bit nervously.

“W-What’s with that look? Hey, if you hate spending time with me so much then I’m not going to force you, man.” He said uncertainly, before he pressed his fists together excitedly. “But I’ll have you know, I reconstructed my deck from tomorrow! Today, I’ll totally beat your ass!”

Ouma blinked, unable to comprehend what the fuck he was talking about. Then he remembered: Yu-gi-oh. _Right._ Momota was the only one who he managed to pester to play with him. Well, not that he needed any pestering, Momota admitted outright that he was _interested_ in it. Interested in Ouma’s... geekiness.

_“I knew it. The scarf’s color… it really suits your eyes.”_

Ouma felt his cheeks turn warm.

“Y-You...” Ouma cleared his throat, hating the way he stuttered. “You’re still going to waste your free time on _me?”_

Momota looked offended. “It’s not a waste! ‘Cause I really like your company.” He said, eagerly, before his expression turned a bit more uncertain. “I mean... if you don’t mind...”

“You are aware that it’s the fourth day, right? That this is a dating show, right? That one point, you’re going to have to abandon me and find a _girl_ you’re actually interested in, right?” Ouma pressed.

Momota hesitated as he scratched the back of his head. “I mean...” he mumbled, but it was too low to hear. Ouma frowned.

“What?”

“I said,” Momota repeated patiently, on a more acceptable volume. “It doesn’t... really have to be a girl... actually... _apparently..._ ” the last word was whispered. Ouma felt the expression drain from his face. Momota immediately sputtered, trying to explain himself. “Look man, I just don’t want to be weird. So are playing some cards or what? Or do you have... I don’t know...” he said as he placed his hand inside his pockets and absentmindedly kicked some stray rocks in the corner. “Someone else you have an eye on.”

Ouma blinked a few times, trying to process these turn of events. “You’re basically asking me out on a date,” he prompted.

“It’s not a fucking date,” Momota immediately retorted, looking away. “I mean... if you don’t want it to.”

“Right...” Ouma started, feeling dazed. “It’s not a date.”

“Right."

Awkward silence.


	16. Melody - Canon Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito & Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in my Tumblr account: @rev-eeriee. The prompt is "Melody".

It was late into the night.  _Too_ late, actually. Momota sighed as he made his way through the hallways, wanting to just get back at the dorms. It was then that he heard it.

The sound of the piano. Any other time he would have just smiled sadly. After all, it was not very unusual for Saihara to occasionally mourn Akamatsu’s death by learning some of the pieces the pianist had been very passionate with. But this time, as soon as he heard the sound of the clumsy fingers digging against the keys, a chill ran down his spine. Momota didn’t know much about classical music, but he could identify this piece quite well.   
  
 _Der flohwalzer._  
  
Instantly, he was reminded of giant piano keys and ropes tied around the neck, of a helpless girl who had only wanted to help everyone but suffered the consequences of her actions, of the red blood seeping through as the crowd of bears cheered and livened up in the face of their demise–  
  
Momota wanted to throw up.   
  
“Motherfu–” he cursed as he immediately started walking in the direction of the Ultimate Pianist’s lab, already planning to walk in there and scold the person playing it, give them a piece of his mind. What kind of sick joke was this?! Who was behind this?! Was it Monokuma?! To his surprise though, as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with a scene he did not expect to see.   
  
It was  _Ouma._  
  
God fucking dammit, just how messed up is this–

The melody stopped. Ouma didn’t seem to have noticed that Momota was right there behind him. He simply peered in close to the musical sheet as if examining it, before he started the piece all over again. He didn’t have the grace of a natural musician like Akamatsu, nor the gift of her talent, but for some reason, Momota couldn’t take his eyes away.   
  
Even from the distance he could see that the piano keys were wet. Ouma’s shoulders shook every so often, followed by a sound that could only be a sniffle.   
  
Momota swallowed hard… and closed the door.   
  
The sound of Ouma’s sadness continued to linger. 


	17. Hurting - College/Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Iruma Miu/Ouma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in my Tumblr account: @rev-eeriee. The prompt is “I don’t want to hurt you."
> 
> Set in my College/Modern AU, “Beneath the Starlight”, that I hope I can continue someday. It’s hard to tell if I ever will continue updating it though, especially since I didn’t expect my self-indulgent fic to even get attention… I wish I put more effort on it tbh. There’s just so many inconsistencies for my plans… ngghh

“You like him,” Miu pointed out.   
  
Kokichi tensed, trying to look  _very interested_  in polishing some of the glasses. It was a slow night in the bar, especially since the upcoming exams deterred most of the university patrons from partying late into the night. Usually, he would be bored by this lack of customers, but right now all he could feel was utter  _relief_  — relief that Kaito wasn’t here, neither as a coworker nor a customer, and that meant he could lay off some of the erratic heart skipping, at least for a while. When he looked up, Miu was still staring at him with an  _‘I-know-all-your-dirty-secrets’_ look, and he tried his best to sound nonchalant when he replied.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miu-chan.”   
  
“Bullshit!” Miu exclaimed as she slapped her palms on the counter. “Admit it! You like that purple goatee fuck! He’s the one on your wallpaper, isn’t he, you little creepy stalker!” 

“Shut it,” Kokichi snapped, and Miu blinked, realizing she just crossed a line. The girl huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Kokichi was already well aware of how creepy he was being, but he wasn’t a  _stalker,_ no. He’d leave all of that to a certain  _Amami-chan._ “First of all, I’m not a stalker, I got the picture fair and square, and second of all,  _no,_ I do  _not_ like him.” Well that last part was technically not a lie —

“So you love him,” Miu pressed, squinting her eyes in suspicion. “I don’t know whybut you  _do_. Admit it. I can  _see_ it.”   
  
Kokichi cackled, trying to bury his nervousness. “Ha! Bold of you to assume you know me well enough, Miu-chan —”

“Jesus Christ, I’ve been your best fucking friend since we were ten, you  _bet_ I know you through and through!”   
  
Kokichi struggled to keep the smile on his face intact.  _Then why can’t you tell that I love you, too?_  
  
But that was a dangerous thought to consider, a dangerous thought to dwell in. Once upon a time, Miu was his, but knew he didn’t really deserve her. He didn’t really deserve  _anyone._ Not her, not  _Momo-chan_. He knew that. He  _understood_ that. So the very first time that Miu suggested the break-up, he jumped right into it, without hesitation. He probably sounded like a jerk, but he didn’t care — Kokichi knew he was bound to fuck up. He was bound to fuck  _everything_ up. Nothing in his life have ever really worked out, so why would his love life be any different?   
  
 _I don’t want to hurt you,_ he thought.  _Either of you._    
  
So that’s why he’ll stay like this. Alone. As he should be.   
  
That’s why Miu should never find out that he  _did_ have feelings for her. And Kaito should never remember. The two most important people in his shitty life… didn’t have to know how much they meant to him.   
  
Kokichi leaned with a determined look in his eyes, whispering conspiratorially. “If I give you something on the house, would you stop pestering me?”   
  
Miu narrowed her eyes as she straightened her back with a smirk. “Bold of you to think that you can fucking bribe me.”   
  
 _I didn’t think so._ With a resigned sigh, Kokichi set the glasses away, giving Miu a blank, unreadable look. The inventor looked a bit intimidated, but she puffed her chest out nonetheless, signaling that she was  _not_ backing down on this subject, no matter what Kokichi tries to do. Kokichi internally groaned.   
  
This was going to be a long night. 


	18. Knives - Talentswap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito & Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in my Tumblr account: @rev-eeriee.
> 
> This is set in my Talentswap AU. For more info about this AU, check out my tumblr post here: https://rev-eeriee.tumblr.com/post/176954774318/consider-assassinouma
> 
> I tried to draw assassin!ouma :D Check him out here: https://rev-eeriee.tumblr.com/post/177587773173/i-finally-drew-him-at-last-d-this-is-my-vision

“I know what you are.”

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ouma Kokichi looked up at the Ultimate Magician as he approached him in the dining hall one day, before smiling sweetly as he played the knife game across his fingers.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

“Whatever do you mean, Momo-chan?”

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Momota Kaito swallowed hard as he stared at the way he expertly played with the knife in his fingers. Ouma’s expression darkened, but he didn’t say anything. He simply continued playing, continued tapping, not even bothering to look down on his fingers as he did so. He’s played this game countless times, and even if he lost a finger, he wouldn’t mind. He deserved it.

Unfortunately, he’s too good with the knife. Too good with the game. Too good with his  _talent._

 _Don’t kill anyone._ He used to live by that code. What a load of crap! Hypocrisy at its finest! He didn’t know why things have to end up this way, he really didn’t. But it didn’t matter now. He was already in too deep. DICE was his family, DICE was his world, and he’d do anything for DICE, even if they despise him for it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

“You know…” Momota started as he pulled out a coin from nowhere. Ouma watched with fascination as he played it on his fingers, appearing and disappearing at will, a sleight of hand that was so practiced he had turned it into a nervous habit. Momota cleared his throat. “Even if you told everyone, I don’t think they’d mind.”

“Wishful thinking,” Ouma immediately retorted. “I’d like to believe that most of our classmates are at least better than that. Better than  _you.”_

Momota scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The knife whizzed past Momota’s ear, burying itself in the doorframe behind him. The magician paled, but Ouma was already pulling out another switchblade from his pocket, cleaning it with the edge of his checkered scarf. He lifted the knife in front of him and aimed it at Momota, closing one eye as if he was artist about to paint in blood. He smiled.

“Should I take the throat next, Mister Mage of the Millennium?”

Momota swallowed hard as he stared at him with renewed determination. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would,” Ouma said, eyes cold and unfeeling. “And I won’t regret it.”

Momota stared at the knife, jaw tense. He murmured profanities under his breath. Ouma’s expression hardened as he stood up, closing his switchblade as he started walking towards the exit of dining hall. As soon as he passed Momota, he smirked.

“Deception is a part of our trade, mister magician,” he taunted. “If you know what’s good for the group, leave me be. Because as soon as word comes out from that pretty lips of yours, you’re all dead meat, and not even Monokuma can stop me.”

Momota clenched his fists. “Is that a threat, Ultimate Assassin?”

Ouma’s eyes sparkled deviously. “Oh, it’s not a threat, Momo-chan,” he said as he started walking out the door.

“It’s a  _promise_.”


	19. Goodbyes Are Not Forever - Timeloop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in my Tumblr account: @rev-eeriee. The prompt is “If you really love me, you’ll let me go."
> 
> Set in my timeloop AU, before the events of “Fixing What’s Broken”. If you haven’t read that yet, be warned that this has MAJOR SPOILERS.

_Momota-chan._

Momota was kissing him against the hangar floor, softly, sweetly. Ouma sighed into the kiss, even when the smell of rust and salt assaulted his senses, even when the taste of blood lingered on his tongue. Any moment now… any moment now Momota would be taken away from him again, as he always was over and over again. Ouma didn’t really care about the plans he had concocted so meticulously on the first few timelines anymore. He didn’t care about solving this Killing Game anymore. Because he had already learned the truth from the mastermind herself at that disastrous excuse of a sixth trial so long ago. Whether or not he survives at the end of the game didn’t matter—time would loop again anyway. He’d be given the choice yet again, and he’d refuse it anyway.

 _I’ll always be here for you._ His promise weighed on him.  _I’ll get you out of this timeloop someday, Momota-chan._

Someday he would fulfill that promise. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

Ouma gasped as Momota started kissing down his neck—enthusiastic, unhindered kisses that made him wonder just what timeline  _this_ Momota was in. He was still determined, sane, happy,  _hopeful…_ and yet he loved Ouma all the same.  _Let’s see… Momota-chan claims he fell in love with me around his own twentieth timeline… which was probably my thirty-second…_ His logical mind wanted to figure this mystery out, but the kisses Momota was peppering against his skin was making him more and more lost every second.  _Ah, fuck it._

“Momota-chan…” his voice was a breathy whisper. “What timeline is this?”

Momota made a thoughtful hum at the back of his throat. When he replied he sounded hesitant. “I’m not sure… twenty-sixth?”

 _Ah._ Ouma giggled. The Momota in his twenties and thirties timelines has always been his favorite. He pulled at his shirt and kissed him on the lips again, hard, enjoying the way Momota’s gasps stuttered at the way his hands moved against his chest. It felt like forever, making out against the cold floor, and Ouma wished he could stay here just a little while longer. But Momota was already pulling back, coughing hard against his own fist. Blood dripped down Ouma’s cheek.

“I really… don’t want to kill you,” Momota confessed. 

Ouma made a faint smile and whispered. “If you really love me, you’ll let me go.”

Momota shook his head. “But why? Why do you always have to do this? Kokichi, I… I wanted you to live,” His voice was pained. “I  _always_  want you to live.” 

Ouma stared at his poor Momota blankly, numbly. He knew this was selfish, not telling Momota the truth, making Momota kill him over and over again. But it was the only thing that was helping him cope. After everything he’s done, after  _everything_ he’s been through, the thing that never failed to push him to the brink of breaking was only one thing, and one thing alone. 

 _I can’t stand seeing you_   _die._

“I want to end the killing game,” Ouma lied. “This is the only way, isn’t it?” 

Momota fell silent. He frowned as his eyes glazed over, before he shuddered and swallowed hard. “T-Then let’s get this over with.” 

“How cold, Momota-chan. Just because I’d be revived again in your end, killing me doesn’t even bother you anymore?” Ouma giggled softly. “Well, I suppose over the timelines, it gets easier.” 

“No,” Momota whispered, but his face was tired, resigned to his fate. “It  _never_ gets easier.” 

 _I’m sorry,_ Ouma’s thoughts whispered, the guilt eating at his insides.  _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so… so sorry—_

 _He deserves it,_ another part of him argued, clawing at his heart with the sheer hatred for everything Momota has done tohim, whether the astronaut was already aware of it or not.  _For making you fall for him._

(Magenta and purple like wine, warmth and  _love_  and galaxy print jackets—)

Ouma felt weak as Momota helped him up into the cold surface of the press. 

(Magenta and purple like wine, hickeys and  _hatred_ and a warehouse doused in  _pink—)_

Ouma felt sick. Momota peered at him with sad eyes, asking, “You ready?” 

 _I am never ready for someone like you,_ Ouma didn’t say. 

Instead, he smiled, feeling the mess of both affection and loathing twist painfully inside him, both despaired and exhilarated by the fact in the end, all of this was born from spite, from the sheer desire of wanting to punish the man he loved. 

 _I love you_ and  _I hate you_ meant one and the same, these days. 

“Ready,” Ouma replied. He didn’t miss the way Momota’s hand shook as he brushed his cheek. 

“Okay.” 


	20. Lost - Hopes Peak Academy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in my Tumblr account: @rev-eeriee. The prompt is “No, please don't!"

After two hours of walking around the forest, Ouma finally sighed.

“I think we’re lost, Momo-chan.”

“Gee…” Momota said sarcastically. “You  _think?_ ”

The Supreme Leader puffed his cheeks as he waved his phone around, the thin beam of light from his flash creating shadows in the darkness of the trees. They were supposed to be doing a ‘Test of Courage’ of some sort for their class’s summer outing, but somewhere along the way Ouma had pulled Momota out of the trail, proclaiming how the traps and ghosts Iruma had created for the event were boring anyway. Momota thought otherwise (those moving dolls she made were fucking scary!) but it’s not like he was going to complain. After all, Momota himself wasn’t very fond of occult things anyway. That didn’t make their current situation any less frustrating. They walked around some more, until finally Ouma’s cellphone battery ran out, and the Supreme Leader cursed under his breath as the light dwindled before shutting off completely, leaving them in complete darkness.

Momota tensed as a cold breeze whispered past them, making him shiver.

“Ouma?” he called out, trying to ease out the tremble in his voice.

Ouma sounded distracted. “Yeah?”

“Uhh… I’m uhh… I’m kinda… uhh…” he said as he reached his hand out, trying to grasp at Ouma’s hand, just to find any assurance that someone was with him right at that moment.

Now, Ouma sounded amused. “Ooooh! Is Momota-chan scared?” he giggled.

Momota scowled. “Shut the fuck up and just— hold my hand  _dammit._ ”

“Hmm, why would I? Sounds like a drag. I should just leave you right here!”

“Ouma.”

“Yes, my beloved Momota-chan?”

“Don’t you fucking  _dare._ ”

“Well, they say I’m the most daring or all darers!” There was the sound of footsteps walking away, further away from him, and Momota’s heart leapt at his throat. Before he could stop himself, he was already yelling. 

“No, please dont!” 

Silence. Momota’s heart was pounding. There was a whisper of cloth in the silence of the night, a soft familiar giggle. And soon enough he could feel warm hands cover his, intertwining their fingers in the darkness.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ouma muttered, teasingly. “Satisfied?”

Momota grunted as he squeezed his hand, feeling heat creep up his neck. “Don’t let go, asshole.”

Ouma giggled knowingly. “Love you too, Momo-chan.”


	21. Oil Burns and Kisses - Serial Killer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in my Tumblr account: @rev-eeriee. The prompt is “Go on… I dare you.” and “Kiss me.”
> 
> Set in the same universe as "Partners in Crime".

 

“Go on,” Ouma said as he leaned on the counter, watching Momota with a challenging smirk on his lips. “I dare you.” 

Momota narrowed his eyes at him, magenta eyes filled with distrust and suspicion. Ouma quirked an eyebrow, gesturing him to continue, and Momota looked uneasy as he stared down at what lies before him.

“Isn’t this going to hurt?” he asked uncertainly. The almost-innocent look  was unfamiliar on his face, but it was just so cute that Ouma found himself giggling regardless. He shook his head. 

“ _Noooope_! If Kai-chan did it right, it wouldn’t hurt at all!” Ouma chirped. “Besides, since when did  _you_ care about pain, Kai-chan?”

Momota grumbled something that Ouma didn’t quite hear, but in the end he finally mustered his courage, moving his hand to get the tongs and plop the piece of breaded chicken right into the pan–

“Shit! Shit! The oil is getting everywhere, Kichi!  _Fuck!”_ Momota cursed as a several droplets of fry oil went flying in his direction, burning pretty much every inch of skin it would reach. Ouma couldn’t help it– he doubled over and laughed as Momota hurriedly tried to cover the pan, turning off the flames as if the stove was a monstrous entity he did  _not_ want to deal with. 

“Oooops! I guess I forgot to tell Kai-chan to pat the chicken dry first!”   
  
“Oh,  _fuck you_.” Momota sounded aggravated. 

“You’re hopeless. How did you even live without me?” 

“It wasn’t living, okay?” Momota scowled, still evidently worked up about the kitchen situation, as if he didn’t just bare a part of his damaged soul. He gestured to the rest of the meat that he was still yet to mess up with. “Take over for me? I don’t want this to be wasted.”

Ouma stared at him with an unreadable expression. It was only then that Momota looked back at him, confused. “What?”

“Nothing!” Ouma exclaimed as he walked towards the taller boy, throwing his arms over his shoulders. “Kiss me, Kai-chan!”   
  
With a bemused smile, Momota obliged, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss. Ouma pouted childishly. “Is Kai-chan trying to insult me with boring kisses? How mean!”   
  
“Hey, if I kiss you properly right now, we’ll never get dinner served,” Momota countered. Ouma just shrugged as he looked down at Momota’s arms, tracing a red spot where he must have been hit with the oil. Momota hissed when Ouma dug his finger in harshly, and the shorter boy peered up at him through his lashes, watching the way each movement made him wince. 

“Actually, this is kinda hot,” Ouma confessed. Momota looked incredulous for a second, in a ‘this-is-not-really-the-time-what-the-fuck-Kokichi’ kind of way, but suddenly his eyes lit up, entire body leaning in with interest. 

“Temperature play?” he asked with that excited gleam in his eyes, like a dog asking permission for a dog biscuit. 

Ouma laughed. “You’re such a freak.”

“Says  _you.”_


	22. Fools – Hanahaki AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my hiatus! This is a little something, just a tiny drabble to continue this painful AU. Haha... Hahahaha.... 
> 
> This happens in the same AU as "Living" and "If I Say I Loved You". Both are in this ficlet collection. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

Hanahaki was a  _bitch_.

Momota knew it the moment he caught the sickly sweet smell of flowers clinging to Ouma like second skin, riddled with the sharp tang of iron and blood. He knew it the moment he saw the Supreme Leader writhing on the ground in agony, pale skin beading with sweat as he choked from the roots strangling and suffocating his lungs. He knew it the moment he visited Ouma in the hospital for the first time after his surgery, the moment he saw those blank lilac eyes staring at the distance. Once, those eyes were filled with awe-inspiring wonder. But since then, it’s been drowning in a flood of sadness and painful longing.

“It’s Saihara-chan.” Ouma had replied, when he asked who it was he fell for. Momota didn’t know why he felt a painful stab in his chest—the idea that Ouma fell  _so hard_  for someone that he almost died for them never really sat well with Momota. Having a face to associate this feeling with was unpleasant, so much so that he could feel himself actually feeling sick. Regardless, he forced a smile. Because this wasn’t about him, this was about Ouma. Ouma needed to move on, and Momota wanted to help him.

Momota wanted to save him. Because that’s what friends do! Ouma deserved to be happy. He deserved the  _world_.

_Momota was a fool._

Hanahaki was a bitch. And maybe it was even a  _contagious_  bitch. And maybe Momota shouldn’t have dug himself too deep, shouldn’t have let himself get too involved, shouldn’t have let himself fall for someone who would probably never look his way.

These days Ouma was always looking elsewhere.

The petals Momota coughed up were purple.


	23. Her Name - Random HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vent writing. Please excuse me. 
> 
> It just.... bothers me a lot that while there are lots of ftm headcanons, there are barely any mtf. It's even banned in some week celebrations. Like what? 
> 
> Consider: mtf!Momota. Grew up in an old community with (probably) bigoted or uninformed grandparents. In denial and responds my exaggerating her masculinity as a result. It could be the reason why she's so insecure inside, despite everything-- because as much as she hammers into herself that she wanted to be a hero, she is having trouble admitting to herself that she wants to be the princess instead. 
> 
> ... is the idea cringy? Perhaps you think it "doesn't suit" Momota? Why? Because Momota isn't feminine at all, in build or mannerisms unlike Ouma or Saihara or Amami? Perhaps you "couldn't imagine" Momota as a girl? That's what pisses me off. It pisses me off that so many people cringe away from the idea of masculine-looking characters being mtf, when the truth is: it's very much possible. It happens. Everywhere. 
> 
> It sucks, but that's what hormones and surgeries are for, I guess.

"So you're trans..." Ouma mused, looking interested as he watched his boy-  _ girlfriend _ squirm uncomfortably on the couch. She started playing with the base of her shirt, looking  _ incredibly uncomfortable _ under his gaze. And yet... Ouma probably imagined it, but he could almost see a sparkle of relief in those magenta eyes. She was still terrified, but she was grateful that Ouma was listening. It must be so hard, to keep your identity repressed inside you for so long. Ouma placed a finger on his cheek. "Sooooo... what should I call you from now on?"

Momota blinked, as if surprised and confused by the question. "Name..." she murmured. 

"Yeah! Trans people have that, right? A name you would rather I call my wonderful girlfriend with!" At that, Momota blushed. She looked away shyly and cleared her throat, but she seemed to be seriously considering the question. She looked a bit thoughtful, pursing her lips, silent in a way that Ouma just knew this was something she already thought of before. When she didn't seem to know what to say, Ouma pressed. "Oh? Haven't picked yet? Want me to help?"

"Ah... uhm..." she scratched the back of her head, looking apprehensive, and then she made a subtle nod. 

Wondering what the heck was that about, Ouma settled against Momota and pulled out his phone. They spent a good few hours talking and tossing suggestions around, from Aisha to Tsukie to any feminine name that literally had anything to do with space because of course Momota would always be a spacehead-- but the more they talked the more Ouma was slowly feeling like something was wrong. He thought doing something like this could help Momota become at least more comfortable around Ouma, but it seemed to be doing the opposite. Every name gets met with a half-hearted smile, and then a polite refusal. There were some that seemed to genuinely pique her interest, but over time Ouma realized that whatever they were doing wasn't helping. It was only making Momota more and more tense.

Finally, he couldn't stand it. He put the phone down and  _ glared _ at his girlfriend with a faint pout, gaze accusing. "If you're not in the mood to pick names, just tell me," he snapped. 

That seemed to hit a nerve. She scratched the back of her head again, nervously. 

A good boyfriend would  _ wait until their significant other was ready and shit _ but Ouma never claimed himself a good boyfriend. If anything, he was actually a problematic one. Not that Momota and him never get into fights and spit fireballs at each other. Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean Ouma would stop being a little shit. 

Besides, Momota holding herself back has always pissed him off. 

"You've been wanting to tell me something for the last few minutes. Spit it out already." Ouma snapped. 

Momota looked uncomfortable again. "I... well... I-- I kinda already have a name picked out," she blurted. "Or more like... uhh... I don't think ... I don't think I really need to find a new one." 

Ouma blinked.  _ Huh _ ?

"I-I mean! Names don't necessarily have gender, right? Just because Kaito is traditionally used for boys, doesn't mean it  _ has _ to be masculine. I can be Kaito and be female, because... I-I dunno, I can own the name or something. I mean, it's important to me. It's something that's  _ me _ , you know? My parents gave it to me and despite everything, I feel like it  _ connects _ to me. I don't wanna risk picking a new name and end up feeling disconnected all over again. I'm already-"

Ouma rolled his eyes, walking over to sit at Momota's lap. Momota yelped as she was suddenly shut up with a kiss, kissing back promptly. When Ouma pulled back, he was grinning. "Well, Kaito it is! My beloved should have mentioned that earlier!"

At the mention of her own name, Momota cringed. It was subtle. As much as Momota wanted to keep the name, as much as she tried to justify her reasons for it, it was obvious that she still found it... unsettling.  Of course she would. It's a social thing. And from what Ouma had heard, he already understood why it was so important to her.

_ My parents gave it to me. _

Ouma can't be having his beloved so insecure over a silly name. Some reframing may be in order then.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Kai-chan," he started, poking at Momota's cheek.

"What," Momota grumbled. Ouma continued poking her cheek further, outright  _ stabbing _ her with it.

"Hey, hey, hey hey hey, Kaaaai-chan!"

"What?!" Momota snapped and Ouma giggled. She obviously looked irritated now.

"Did you know the name Kai, in other countries, aren't necessarily a boy's name?" he asked. He was actually glad he got this little info out in the back of his memory bank, waiting to be pulled out at this very moment. Thank god for the rampant random googling and stalking on the internet that Ouma did back in their pining days, where he was trying to figure out which of the many ways Kaito wrote her name. Of course he had to look it up and guess, rather than  _ act like a normal person for once _ and actually ask the guy. Or girl. Definitely girl. Anyways, he was getting off track. Momota was still staring at him with those wide, interested eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Kai is technically a gender-neutral name, despite being more commonly used as a boy's. Kai-chan can keep being Kai-chan and say  _ fuck off _ to everyone who asked- it's not like you're staying for long in Japan anyways." he said as he tapped at Momota's jacket, smiling encouragingly. "NASA, remember? You space freak."

"God, I love you," Momota blurted. Her eyes shone, suspiciously wet, and Ouma puffed his chest out, feeling genuine pride in his veins at the idea of being able to comfort his significant other.

"Of course you do! You'd be crazy not to," he teased. Momota let out a soft laugh as she pressed her head against his shoulder, a choked whimper getting out of her throat. Ouma reached his hand out and brushed her hair with fingers, reveling in the soft strands of freshly-washed strands. Silence reigned for a long moment as he let Momota's emotions settle, until finally, a thought occured to him.

"Does this mean I finally win against the goatee and the horrible hairdo?"

Momota couldn't have pushed him off and threw a couch pillow at him fast enough. She was laughing.

And to Ouma, that laughter meant the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, if you want! :D  
> Tumblr (mostly inactive): https://rev-eeriee.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter (18+ account): https://twitter.com/rev_eeriee
> 
> If you guys want to chat or see what I might be up to, go check it out. :3


End file.
